Coming Of Age
by Ramica
Summary: How does one know, when they have gone past simple lessons and have taken their first step to becoming a real ninja? Rama is about to find out. A rewrite. Complete!
1. Responsibilities

Coming Of Age

Rated PG-13 for some swearing.

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonian.

Author's note: This is a Rama story I decided to rewrite as I felt that it was a bit rushed and I could do a much better job of it. Fact is I'm thinking of rewriting quite a few of the Rama stories. So if this seems familiar you have probably read the original version, this one remains mostly the same but a lot more in depth, or fleshing out. Ramica.

Chapter One: Responsibility

Rama paused, as she listened just outside of the kitchen door, holding her breath and heightening her senses so as not to miss a single thing.

" April and I are stuck Mike. I promise that we won't be gone all that long. Only until ten thirty or eleven at the very latest. I'll even bring her home afterwards if you want."

" It isn't that so much Casey, Rama could make it back home on her own from your place." Mike refuted, " it is just that Rama is a little young to be babysitting your two and…"

" Mike our babysitter cancelled and we only have a day or two to find a responsible replacement. Jeremy and Chase love Rama, and she is far more mature then most nine and a half year olds are" Casey disputed quickly cutting Mike off.

Mike scowled " I'll think about it and let you know."

Rama grinned with glee as she hastily made her way back to the couch, where she had been watching TV while doing some of her school work before dinner. She quickly plunked back down on the battered couch and began to work at her assignment until Casey passed through on his way to the door.

" Hi Uncle Casey I didn't know you were here" Rama claimed playing innocent, as she glanced up at the old friend of the family. Casey was still dressed in oily coveralls from his work as a mechanic in a garage.

Mike made a slight guffawing noise at his daughter's casual remark, a clear sign that he wasn't fooled by her ploy.

" I only popped in for a minute on the way home. Now I gotta get before April kills me for being late." Casey replied as he headed out of the door.

Rama watched him leave then turned to her dad " So what did he want dad? Really?" she pleaded.

Mike crossed his arms over his plastron and glared at his daughter " Who said Casey wanted any thing Miss busy body?"

" When Uncle Casey stops here on his way home from work, he wants something" Rama insisted very sure of herself on that count. She gave her dad a smug knowing smile.

Mike snorted a bit " Eavesdropping doesn't hurt either does it Rama?" Mike accused.

Rama gave an indifferent shrug " How else am I supposed to learn things around here?" she protested not caring to deny Mike's claim.

Mike nodded " That is what I thought."

" So what did Uncle Casey want?" Rama persisted tenaciously.

Mike smiled " If you didn't hear it and, I think you did you just don't want to go tripping yourself up, then why should I tell you?" her dad argued, " Now how much school work have you got today?"

Rama groaned seeing her dad was trying to change the subject " Just a couple pages of math, I have to read a chapter from out of the book we are working on in English and answer a page of questions on it. I also have to work on my spelling words" Rama listed the subjects.

Mike nodded and grinned " So you were good for Don today huh?" Mike knew his brother tended to give Rama more homework depending on her behaviour in class.

" Come on dad what did Uncle Casey want?" Rama pleaded eagerly.

" He wanted to know if you could care for Jeremy and Chase for a few hours a couple nights from now." Mike admitted.

Rama grinned widely " Really! Can I please?" she begged her eyes glowing with excitement at the prospect.

" I don't know Rama." Mike muttered shaking his head as he went to sit in the armchair by the couch.

" You let me go visit them on my own" Rama disputed slightly sulkily, as she shot her dad a sour look before turning away " I don't see **why** I can't baby sit for them."

" You aren't old enough Rama." Mike refuted.

" Yes I am dad. I can do it. I help look after my cousins don't I?" Rama insisted.

" When you look after your cousins there are other adults near by to help you," Mike pointed out, " it is far different when you have full responsibility for a child."

Rama scowled at him.

" Don't give me that look. A lot can go wrong. For instance what would you do if some one knocked on the door?"

Rama grinned, " Well first off I'd keep the door locked and I wouldn't open it. I'd tell them April or Casey couldn't come to the door then I'd pass them a bit of paper and a pencil under the door for them to write a message if they want." She answered cheekily, " then if they tried to break in I'd ninja kick them. Or I could phone the cops but then a report would have to be filled out."

Mike arched an eye ridge impressed by her answer but he wasn't about to show it. His daughter was all ready far too cocky and sure of herself as it was.

He glanced at her through narrowed eyes seeing her. Her features were all to familiar to him almost as familiar as his own. Partly due to the fact, she was his daughter and they did share many of the same looks and expressions, partly because he was just used to her after looking after her for almost ten years.

Her hair that fell just past her carapace was braided up in a single braid down the back, her greyish green eyes were round and always had a hint of mischief in them, her high cheekbones and her five fingers and toes proved her human heritage. Rama was more a mutant turtle then human though. The only mark of clothing she wore was a belt, which had a few items of interest like bits of rope, candy or things like that, as she wasn't allowed to carry weapons on her as of yet.

" So you are aware police have to do reports are you?" Mike scoffed.

" Well yeah dad," Rama mocked, " it is like on just about every TV police show there is you know."

Mike ignored her sarcasm as he shifted in his chair " What if one of the children began to choke? Or got hurt on something?"

" Like bleeding hurt or just fall down and scare themselves hurt?" Rama asked quickly.

" Bleeding hurt." Mike replied.

" Easy pick them up comfort them, while checking out damage. Clean the wound put a Band-Aid on it and then provided lots of love to injured child." Rama claimed.

Mike shook his head, sure Rama had all the answers now but in an emergency would she act. " Children can get hurt Rama and…"

" Dad!" Rama snapped in irritation, " I can handle it. I know I can. Uncle Donatello has been teaching me all about first aid in my school lessons. I could phone if I need any thing." She pleaded. " Come on dad you never let me do anything fun" she protested.

Mike shook his head he knew that Rama was well past the age of being told 'No.' Just for the sake of saying it. She wanted a reason why, it wasn't allowed, though usually the reason was a simple we need to stay secret from those topside.

Mike had offered to do the task but Casey had been set on letting Rama do it. Casey had argued that it would be good for her.

Rama seeing her dad seem to give clasped her hands under her chin " please dad" she drawled the words out as she gave him her sad face.

Mike snorted at her attempt to sway him. Yet he knew Rama already chafed at the many things she wasn't allowed to do. As his daughter got older she was seeing him far more as an ogre, whose sole purpose in life was to make her life miserable. It was a role Mike didn't particularly care for, but he knew that Rama could not be allowed the freedoms most kids her age took for granted. Worst yet, for Mike at any rate, was the prospect in three very short years Rama would be a teenager.

" I'll think about it Rama and don't go pestering me about it either" Mike cautioned.

" Yes dad" Rama hissed the words scowling darkly at him, kicking slightly at the coffee table with her foot. She wished that her dad would just let her have some fun for once in her life, and let her do something that she really wanted to do. It seemed everything she wanted wasn't **Allowed **by the clan.

Raph entered the kitchen and pulled out a drink from the fridge he glanced over at Mike, who was sitting at the table lost in thought, not even preparing the evening meal. " What's up there Mikey?"

Mike glanced up acting startled as if he hadn't even noticed Raph's presence until just then " Oh not much, except Casey wants Rama to baby sit for him but I think she is a bit young for that responsibility but if I tell Rama no she'll be mad at me." Mike heaved a sigh.

" So let her do it Mike. She has helped out with even my daughter and that girl is a true handful." Raph remarked as he sat down and took a gulp of his soda. " She knows enough ninjitsu that getting to and from their apartment isn't going be a problem." He added quickly.

" She is only nine" Mike said.

" Going be ten in what five months or so?" Raphael reminded his brother " she is a kunoichi and pretty smart. Give her a break let her do it and stop being so damn protective of her."

" I can't help it she is my only child" Mike said.

" Yeah I'm aware of that and she has had some close calls but it is good training for her specially with the road she is travelling." Raph insisted.

Mike knew his brother was alluding to Rama's training to become a jonin.

" You know we have got to find you a girlfriend. I always thought that Leo or Don would be the bachelors in the clan, not you."

Mike shook his head " I've got enough to deal with looking after Rama I don't need to be wife hunting."

" Remember when we were kids, we'd break every rule possible. We felt Splinter was far too harsh and unfair." Raph chugged at his drink and belched. " Ramiela has heard about topside, she has been exposed to it second hand through her Aunts and her friend Jessie. She keeps hearing of all the things she can't see and she can't do. So let her have this one thing." Raph suggested.

Mike shrugged as he raised, his head to meet his brother's gaze " You are right Raph. It is only for a few hours after all" Mike laughed, " I guess I am being foolish," Mike admitted.

When he greeted Rama with the news, she had cheered and insisted, " You're the greatest dad in the whole wide world."

Raph had watched and smiled as he heard this. He knew that Rama had secretly asked Casey to baby sit next time they needed a sitter. She wanted a chance to relax and raid a fridge without worries.

The next few days Mike drilled Rama on what she was to do in the case of certain emergencies and how to handle any thing from small to large problems. Until it got to the point that Rama became fully irritated at him.

" All right dad. I know what to do all ready. Nothing will happen I promise." She snapped through gritted teeth.

" You are still young and need to be fully ready for any situation."

" DAD!" Rama huffed, " I will not burn down the apartment, no one will be struck by lightening. Will you just get a life all ready!" she demanded.

" I do have a life it is trying to look after you, so I know I will be well cared for in my old age" Mike shot back.

Rama laughed at that remark.

" I'm not kidding Rama I don't want you or the kids to get hurt all right," Mike said as he hugged his daughter close to him.

Rama smiled " How would I get hurt looking after Chase and Jeremy?" she wondered. " Tell you what. I'll give you my word of honour as a ninja in training that I won't get hurt. I'll call immediately if I need any help Okay feel better?"

Mike shook his head his own eyes sparkling a bit with laughter " All right Rama I understand, too much. But I am holding you to that promise." He turned and kissed her on the cheek " I love you Rama."

Mike knew that he had embarrassed her by the way she shrugged out of his hold. He was also aware that she would keep her promise. He chuckled " Sometimes I feel that you are growing up way too fast girl."

Rama listened carefully as she heard April give her the run down of information for the evening " My cell number is by the phone so don't hesitate to call it if you need to. There is p-o-p and c-h-i-p-s for you if you want a snack later." April glanced at Jeremy who didn't know spelling but obviously knew enough that it had to be good enough for the four year old to ask.

" What is that mommy?"

" It isn't for you" April declared quickly as she picked him up and kissed him " Jeremy can have grapes for a snack before bed. Chase should be in bed by seven and Jeremy not much later then seven thirty."

" All right" Rama nodded.

Casey walked into the kitchen " The beer best be in the fridge when I get home."

Rama snapped her fingers and muttered softly to herself " There goes that idea."

" No long distance phone calls and no wild parties, no prank calls." Casey continued.

" Sure spoil all my fun!" Rama grumbled in a good natured way.

" One more thing I want both of my kids in one piece when I get back."

Rama gave a wicked laugh at that one " Yeah you don't expect a lot do ya?"

Both her dad and April had called up to check on her but otherwise it was a peaceful and relaxing evening.

As Rama sat watching a movie of her choice on TV in the silence of the apartment, while munching on her second bag of chips and working on her second can of soda she reflected that the baby sitting thing really wasn't all that bad.

" Don't know what dad was so worked up about, this is actually pretty easy night."

Before April and Casey were due back home Rama hid the beer in the fridge near the back and behind various UFO's ( unidentified fridge objects.)

Then she pulled some empty cans out of the recycle bin in a closet and placed them haphazardly around the apartment.

April smiled as she came in the door " So how were the children?"

" Good" Rama admitted, " Chase woke up about half an hour ago but she just fussed a little and went right back to sleep."

Casey went to the fridge starting to look for his beer when he couldn't find it he scowled at her " What did you do with it?" he growled.

" I sort of mistook it for root beer" Rama began

Casey glowered " It won't work Ramiela I don't smell beer on your breath, if you got the empties by tossing it down the drain" Casey threatened.

Rama made a face, she really ought to have thought of that, oh well maybe next time, she told her irate human Uncle where to find his favourite beverage.

He turned to rummage past stuff to retrieve a can " So you want me to see you home?" he wondered.

" No it is all right Uncle Casey I can find my own way." Rama insisted quickly. Tonight while baby sitting she had felt very grown up and mature but she knew that feeling would evaporate quickly if she was escorted home.

" Thanks for all your help Ramiela here" April reached into her purse pulling out a folded bill.

" You don't have to" Rama said.

April laughed a little " Ramiela it is customary to pay a baby sitter for their services. You earned this." April explained.

Rama gave a baffled awed look " **Wow!** I've got my very own money." She tucked it into her belt " Thanks Aunt April. I guess I best get home dad is probably waiting for me."

" Good night Ramiela" April called to the girl as she made her way out the window to the fire escape.

Rama usually liked standing for a few minutes on the rooftop looking at the stars but it was a cold rainy late fall evening. So she didn't bother wasting her time. From the rooftop she could jump over to another apartment building just behind and over from April and Casey's apartment building.

Rama loved jumping rooftops the giddy thrill of getting up enough speed then hurling yourself over an open area, to another rooftop always gave her an excited butterfly feeling deep in her gut. There always seemed to be a little voice that whispered to her that she wasn't going to make it and she would fall way downnnnn the hole.

Rama sort of liked that voice but she loved proving it wrong even more!

Sensei said she wasn't allowed to jump buildings that were across streets as of yet because it was a larger jump and more dangerous to do. She had to work up to it.

Personally Rama wished she was allowed to do that. After all it would save her from going down to street level and having to cross the road the way people did, thus exposing herself to anyone who might be hanging around.

Both her dad and Sensei said " You are not old enough and it is too dangerous."

One day Rama thought she'd go ahead and do it just to prove to herself she could. But she decided tonight wouldn't be a good night to try it and so she made her way down into the alley.

This was where her ninjitsu came into play she had to stick to the shadows and cross the road without being seen by people. This was actually a fairly quiet street and besides that was the fact that there wasn't a streetlight nearby the closest one was four blocks away so there was plenty of shadows to work to her advantage.

As she sidled along the building keeping close to the shadows she detected a strange noise and she furrowed her brow trying to figure out what the noise was and where it was coming from.

Cautiously she peeked around a corner, she was well used to seeing in dim lit areas, or even in pitch blackness so she didn't find it all that difficult to see a young boy wearing a dark coloured shirt and shorts playing with a ball.

She didn't see any adults around and thought it was rather strange for a little boy to be out playing at this time of night. The boy didn't seem to mind in the least he was busy playing and nattering away.

Rama looked away the kid wasn't her problem and she quickly went back to scanning the road. She was just about ready to go for it, when she heard a door opening and instantly she held herself in check.

In a moment four teens made their way out on to the sidewalk from the apartment, one of them laughed as he snatched the ball from the child and the teens began a rousing game of keep away as the boy followed crying for his ball.

One of the teens must have grown bored of the game for he cursed and tossed the ball, and the boy turned to chase after the treasured possession. With the ball back in his care, the boy began to play with it right in the middle of the road.

Rama rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath about " Stupid kids." And " Stupid parents who didn't care for their kids!" Rama knew the boy shouldn't be allowed to play on the road where traffic might not see him. Then again he wasn't her responsibility.

Besides she had to make sure that she wasn't seen; by any one for any reason. She recalled all the problems she had caused for her family when she had made a friend of Jessie a couple of years back.

_'No, it just isn't worth being seen by people,'_ She told herself silently.

So Rama ignored the boy and focused instead on when her next break was to cross the road and get home without being seen.

She noticed a chance shortly after allowing the teens to get well out of sight. She wasn't worried about the young boy seeing her. He didn't matter.

As she started across the road she saw a truck turn a corner a few blocks down, but she knew she had more then enough time to make it across the road and into hiding before the driver saw her.

She turned her head and saw the boy still contentedly playing on the road sitting in the rain rolling the ball about between his hands.

Rama instantly changed her mind changing direction and throwing all caution to the wind as she realized there was no possible way she could leave him there to be hit by the oncoming truck.

She grabbed him by the arm hauling him to his feet. The child stubbornly planted his feet and wailed " Ball. Ball. Wan ball."

" Stop it you dumb kid!" Rama snapped, her patience ending as she scooped the child into her arms he was a big husky boy and very heavy. Suddenly she heard the sound of tires trying to grip pavement and she felt the glare of lights from the headlights. She glanced up into the bright glare of the beams confused momentarily by how quickly the truck had come upon them.

Rama gripped the boy tight and jumped as hard and as fast as she could.

She felt the hard impact of the road, and she knew that her arms and legs might end up scraped from it all, but she did her best to protect the struggling child in her arms from the worst of it.

Rama felt her body shaking and her chest heaving, her heart was beating wildly under her plastron. As she quickly looked the boy over to see if he had come to any harm. Near as she could see he might have a few minor cuts or scrapes and perhaps a few bruises as well but otherwise he seemed all right, in spite of his deafening howls.

Rama smiled, relieved that he did seem okay. Then she glanced down the road where the truck was sitting about half a block away, so far there was no sign of life from the vehicle but Rama figured the driver was all right.

Rama took a couple deep breaths knowing the driver might be getting out of the truck though, at any moment, made her realize she best make herself scarce. The last thing she needed was for the driver to see her.

She got to her feet but as she did so she noticed a sharp stabbing pain in her left leg. Funny, she hadn't noticed it hurting before. She lowered her arm until her hand felt blood on her leg. Rama winced and inhaled through gritted teeth.

She realized that the truck must have hit her after all. She also realized that she was now on the other side of the street from where she had started. When the truck lights had hit her she had jumped further into the path of the oncoming vehicle instead of going back towards the sidewalk.

" Baka!" she berated herself. Knowing that if she had jumped the right direction in the first place she wouldn't have been wounded. _At least,_ she thought to herself,_ I'm on the right side of the road to get home._

She heard the truck door open and looked that direction suddenly knowing she had to get out of there " Be a good boy and wait here. You'll be all right I promise." She told him quickly.

Her left leg was practically screaming with pain, it was throbbing and hurting enough now that it brought tears to her eyes but Rama did her best to push these thoughts to the back of her mind.

Right now she had to get home before she was seen by humans, so in spite of the pain she was in, she forced herself to use her sore leg to get to the back alley and to the safety of the sewers.

TBC


	2. A load of Worries

Coming Of Age

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonian. I also do not own their human friends April and Casey.

Chapter Two- A load of Worries

The driver of the delivery truck, Randy Gates, sat in the cab shaking slightly from the close call. Randy had problems stopping the vehicle, and he knew that there was little chance of either of the two children having managed to escape impact. As it was the truck had come to a stop about half a block a way from the incident. Randy was now trying to find the nerve to go out and check the area, in spite of the fact that he had a fairly good idea of what to expect.

Doing deliveries across a city as large as New York whether by night, or day was a tricky business. A smart driver learned to use any tricks that might be at their disposal to make up for congested traffic, or other problems of travelling in a big city that could easily put you behind schedule.

At night time one could make up a great deal of time by driving on quieter, more residential areas, it was also easy to pick up the speed in such areas, and Randy had been using both of those tricks tonight, just as he had done, numerous times before under similar circumstances.

Randy hadn't been worried about traffic on these roads, so he hadn't been paying as close of attention to the road ahead, as he might have if it wasn't so familiar to him. Instead he was focusing on getting this last delivery done and getting home.

He turned the corner and accelerated, turning to fiddle with the knob on the radio to find something to listen to.

He looked up and thought he saw a movement of something on the road ahead, but quickly dismissed it. The lack of streetlights and the rain was probably playing tricks on him.

It wasn't until he was closer before the lights had hit what was ahead he swore he saw a silhouetted figure, the shape triggering something that caused him to instinctively hit the brakes. The tires were finding it difficult to grab onto the wet road, and the truck only seemed to slide forward.

Randy inhaled cursing as he realized what ever was on the road he would hit. Then the headlights hit the objects. Randy could clearly see a girl grab hold of a young boy in her arms, and turn her face away presenting her back to the oncoming truck.

Randy had shut his eyes in that moment silently praying, though he was not a religious man. Randy knew though, that nothing could save those two children.

He waited for the inevitable thud, and when he didn't hear it he wondered if his mind had only blocked out the impact.

Now he sat trying to recover and also piecing together the events that had happened. He was so concerned and worried about the children. His mind hadn't even registered the fact that the girl wasn't normal.

Finally Randy realized the two children might need help and he reached for his cell phone and his flashlight. Quickly he called in the accident as he stepped out of the cab. Almost instantly he could hear the sound of one of the children crying.

He informed the person on the other end of the line of the news before ending the call and slipping the phone into his vest pocket.

With the flashlights beam guiding the way he soon found the boy sitting on the far curb, wiping his eyes with his hands. Randy could tell even in the bit of light he had that the boy wasn't seriously hurt, at least not by the looks of him.

Randy heaved a sigh of relief; that was until he recalled the second child, the missing girl. " Hey where did she go?" he asked the sobbing boy.

The boy only howled " Ball." He sulked his bottom lip coming out and trembling.

Randy shook his head in frustration as he realized the child was far too young to answer such questions. He shot the beam from the flashlight about on the ground and that was when he noticed the blood, on the curb and a few other places.

It hadn't come from the boy, which meant the girl must have been hurt so he began to call for her " Hey little girl? Little girl? Where are you honey?" Randy called out his voice tinged with concern. " Are you hurt sweetie? Listen it is all right people are coming to help you. You don't have to be afraid."

Randy paused but he didn't hear so much as a whimper in response to his earnest calls.

By the time the police and paramedics arrived a few minutes later the rain was starting to set in and had all ready wash some of the blood away. Randy still hadn't found or heard any further signs of the girl. The young boy however continued to carry on about his ball, proving he had quite the one track mind.

The police were getting what information they could from Randy while the paramedics checked the boy over.

Randy looked up at the two police officers, he had all ready told them about the missing girl who might be injured, and they had sent two of their comrades on a quick search of the area.

The two he happened to be dealing with were called Byron and Davis, though Byron seemed to be the senior officer in charge. Randy told them everything being, probably far more honest then he would had the situation been different but the fact that he could have killed the two kids was still rather disturbing to him.

There was a tapping on the car windows " We searched the area and came up with nothing no sign of a girl. Injured or otherwise judging from the superficial wounds on the boy I'd say she couldn't have been injured too badly." A female colleague informed the two.

Davis chuckled " Maybe there was no girl."

" I saw her" Randy insisted, " She was wearing a brown coat, kind of a bulky winter coat. She might be seriously hurt. My truck must have hit her, while she protected the boy."

" If there was a trail the blood has been washed away." She stated, " Your truck shows no sign of impact either I checked it. If you did hit her it couldn't have been that badly."

Randy tried to keep from growling in frustration as he ran his hands over his face " Couldn't you get some dogs out…"

" Look" Bryon said kindly but with a firm authoritive tone, "we realize your concern for the girl but if she was seriously hurt she wouldn't have gotten too far. Plus there would have been more signs of damage."

Randy sighed as he realized he was being told, very tactfully mind you, that it was a waste of the officer's time. " I hope you are right." He muttered.

" Mr. Gates we really need you to come down to the precinct and fill out a proper report for us. Are you up to following us in?"

Randy felt like telling them to screw off, but he choked back that response " Sure I guess. What about the boy?"

" He'll be taken down to the precinct for a bit will see if we hear from any worried parents on a missing child report. He'll be fine."

Randy nodded there was that much at least, but he swore that he would come look for the girl once he was able if only to assure himself that she had survived relatively unscathed.

April and Casey were relaxing on the couch when they heard the sounds of sirens, not an uncommon sound in a city of New York's vast size. However when the sirens stopped near by April sat up straighter and scowled slightly. She got up from the couch and went to look out the window.

She could see the flashing lights just barely from her viewpoint and she shook her head sending her shoulder length hair bobbing slightly. April was fully aware that Rama travelled that route both to and from their place.

" Casey I think I'm going take a quick walk just to make sure Ramiela didn't caught on whatever is going on over that direction."

Casey snorted at that idea " Ramiela was probably home long ago April." He said.

" What if she didn't go straight home Casey? You know she isn't always that prompt in going back." April disputed.

" April look at the weather out there will you. Even Ramiela has enough sense to get in out of the rain." Casey replied.

" Well it won't take me long to go check it out. After all last thing we need is for Ramiela to be spotted by the NYPD." April decided as she went to the front closet to grab her coat. " I'll see you in a few minutes."

Casey waved her off and shook his head as his wife bustled out the door " Why the hell did I have to marry a reporter?" He inquired of the air around him.

April headed towards the corner, she spotted the truck parked near the curb and, noted that it was a delivery truck she walked up that way. She could tell that there was little or no damage to the truck so it couldn't have been in an accident. April scowled slightly, though she had to wonder what it was doing parked here.

April then went and crossed the road keeping out of the way of the activity that was taking place. April checked along the path and alley that she knew Ramiela would have used.

" Ramiela?" she whispered a couple of times, not really expecting to see her here. After all if Rama had been stuck on this side of the road she could easily make her way home.

April then crossed back over to the side of the road that she lived on. She could already see that the different authorities were starting to disperse and move off. _"What ever happened couldn't have been too serious.'_ April told herself. _' Casey was probably right.'_

Still April couldn't help checking the alley that Ramiela would have come out of to get to home. Once again she found no sign of the young mutant turtle. Feeling quite a bit more at ease that all was well April decided to hurry home.

Even if Casey had been right this time, April was fully aware how concerned Mike was on matters that touched upon his daughter. She knew that she felt the same for her two children when, they were out of sight.

As April headed back towards the corner and home she saw a police car still parked at the curb, as she drew near to it a woman inside rolled down the window " Excuse me Ma'am you live in this area?"

April turned and went over to the police car " yeah, my husband and I just moved here a few months ago. I live just around the corner. Why can I help you?" April asked.

"Possibly do you know this little fellow here?" the woman gestured to the seat be side her rolling the window down further.

April glanced at the boy he looked to be about Jeremy's age with dark hair but he was a large huskily built child.

The female officer smiled " He says his name is Nate, but he doesn't know his address or any thing else of use."

" I'm afraid I don't know him or where he lives." April admitted. Then curious and fishing for information April couldn't help but to ask, " he sneak out?"

The female officer nodded as if she agreed, " That would be my guess. Course we don't know for sure. Then he almost got hit by a truck."

April shuddered a bit at that information, April was used to how quickly a child could disappear or get into some mischief even with a responsible person near by. It was how so many children did end up hurt in the first place. However the consequences of Nate's little escapade could have been far more serious.

April winced a bit " I'm sorry I couldn't have been of any help to you." As she turned toward home April couldn't help but think that Nate's family would be considering themselves very lucky after tonight's events.

Mike glanced up at the clock it was almost eleven thirty and Rama ought to have been home by now. He had told her to call him if she was going be much later then the time that had been decided upon earlier and Rama had fully agreed. So there was no reason whatsoever for her not doing so. Mike was not about to accept any lame excuse for her lapse in obeying him on that count either.

He tapped his fingers on the coffee table then growled a bit in irritation before getting up and going over to the phone.

Casey picked up on the second ring proving that they were at least home as expected " Casey when did Rama leave there?" Mike asked shortly.

" About twenty to twenty five minutes ago Mike. She should be home by now unless…" Casey's voice trailed off.

" Unless what?" Mike demanded.

" There was some sirens and activity over on the next block just around Ramiela's usual route. April went to see if she got caught between here and there."

Mike sighed if that was the case then Rama hadn't disobeyed, in fact she might be waiting for the activity to die down before coming home so that she wouldn't attract attention to herself.

While the news wasn't totally reassuring it was far more comforting then a total absence of his daughter. " Well do me a favour and call me back to let me know if April did find out any thing or not. If she does make it back home I'll call and let you know."

" Sure thing Mike. Don't worry. I'm sure she will turn up safe and sound." Casey comforted his friend.

" I sure hope so." Mike agreed before hanging up and continuing to wait. He glanced at the clock, depending on April's words and what she might have learned, would determine his next course of action.

Rama had used as much of her ninja training and skills as possible to try and block the pain she was in. However the pain seemed far more determined to win out over her. Rama wanted to scream, or yell it hurt so bad, but she knew it would only attract attention to herself.

She began to bite her lip a bit, as much to give her something else to focus on, as to keep her screams trapped inside.

She knew she couldn't let people see her. Couldn't let anyone see where she was heading, she longed to be home though. She knew in her heart that if either her father or sensei had learned what she had just done they would be angry with her.

She knew she had jeopardized their safety all for the sake of one dumb kid who was too stupid to get out of the road!

The manhole cover in this alley didn't fit quite right for some reason, so far the city had yet to replace it until they did it made a perfect place for Rama to come and go by, for the loose cover was easier for her to lift.

Rama managed to lift the manhole cover, smiling at the rain, which she knew would wash away any blood that might otherwise lead people to where she had disappeared to. The rain, like the shadows was an ally in keeping her and her family safe. Especially considering the danger she had just put her entire family into.

Rama swung onto the ladder carefully doing her best to keep most if not all of her weight on her one good leg, as she moved the cover over the hole. Sniffing a bit and fighting back the tears she looked down the ladder.

Rama moaned softly knowing that it would not be easy to get down with her leg hurting the way it was. It seemed to protest the slightest bit of weight put on it. Even placing a toe down was enough to send waves of pain racing up and down her entire leg.

Rama gripped the sides of the metal ladder in her hand, shifting her weight to her arms and then hopping backwards on one leg, letting her foot find the next rung while trying to keep her sore leg still.

By the time she had made it halfway down her palms had grown sweaty and her body ached. Even the tiny bit of jolting her left leg received was enough to make her wish that she hadn't helped the dumb kid in the first place. She had to pause on each rung to rest a bit while mentally and physically preparing herself to make the next move.

As she went to make the move to the next rung her foot slipped a bit, her hands couldn't hold her either. Instinctively Rama kicked out hoping to gain purchase with one foot or the other. Not even thinking of her damaged leg, in her desperation to keep from breaking free of the ladder.

The kicking shot lightning bolts of excruciating pain up and down her leg in such hard fast waves, she couldn't tell where it started or ended. Rama couldn't hold back her scream this time.

Her hands refused to hold to the cold metal any longer and she found herself falling backward down into the sewer below.

TBC


	3. A world of Hurt

Coming Of Age

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonian.

Chapter Three: A world of hurt

Rama opened her eyes and moved her head ever so slowly, her mind still slightly foggy, how ever the movement sent a jolt of pain pounding in her mind that equalled the ache in her left leg.

" Chikushio!" (damn) Ramiela snapped then she gave vent to a string of other swear words both in English and in Japanese.

She shivered a bit as she realized she was sitting in the filthy sewer water. She wrinkled her snout in disgust, instantly repulsed at being in such a position especially as the dirty water was covering part of the wound on her leg.

At the moment her pounding head decided to beat out the pain she had been having from her leg, either that or the water's cold temperature had helped numb some of the agony away.

Rama scowled " Great with my luck tonight, I'll get a major infection in it." If anything else could go wrong she didn't want to know about it. The evening had already gotten bad enough as it was.

Rama staggered to her feet and felt her head swim as she did so. With one hand she slowly reached back tentatively touching the back of her head. She could feel a large bump that felt tender to the touch and Rama instantly jerked her fingers away.

Rama sighed wearily, feeling very tired.

It was at least a good fifteen minute walk from here to home and that was at her normal pace. She doubted her ability of reaching home in that sort of time tonight.

Home had never seemed so far away to her. Rama then glanced back up the ladder, she knew she couldn't stay here waiting for help to arrive. Some person might look down here, true the odds were against it but the way her luck was going it would probably happen.

Rama leaned against the sewer pipe trying to consider her options, but with her head throbbing and pounding she was finding that it was almost impossible to think clearly.

Her pain filled memory did dredge up one bit of information from somewhere in her mind.

Sensei had for one of her lessons taken her for a walk around the sewer to familiarize her with certain emergency stashes within Rama's roaming grounds. Sensei had informed her at that time that they had many areas in the sewers, some better then others that had stashes of certain necessary supplies.

He had explained that there was times when it might be far too dangerous for her to return to the lair but she might have need of first aid supplies, food or weapons.

Rama had listened but she was also fully aware the homeless people once in a while would come in to the sewers so she glanced up at Leonardo and asked " What about the homeless though, don't they find our stuff and take it?"

Leonardo had smiled at her " The people who are homeless don't bother us and we don't bother them, though most of them are aware of our existence."

Rama scowled, " I thought it was bad for people to know about us. That they might hurt us." She disputed.

" The homeless are different Ramiela, most people topside don't view the homeless in high regard so they tend to ignore what the homeless might say." He chuckled a bit " In fact if the average person topside, were to hear from a homeless person about giant walking talking turtles who lived in the sewers, well that person would assume the poor soul was hallucinating." Leo smirked.

Rama giggled, " Fig leafs of the homeless imagination. Is that what we are?"

Leo nodded, " However, because we are aware of how hard it is to find certain necessary items, we do not begrudge the homeless any of our food or medical supplies. They often leave a payment in kind, a worn out blanket or a book. None of them want to bother just taking everything, for they know we wouldn't take kindly to it." He explained, " The homeless have their own code of honour, which for the most part they adhere to."

" What about the weapons though?" Ramiela wondered, not wanting to think of the damage a homeless person might do with a katana or sai, when they had not learned to respect the weapons.

Leo's face became quite stern " Our spare weapons we keep in very few spots, we don't have enough to throw away. They are always in well hidden places, and secured under a coded lock. One wrong number pushed and an alarm will alert Don." Leo stated, " Trust me that person won't get far."

Rama blinked trying to figure out if perhaps getting to one of the emergency places might be easier then getting home. She had never had to use any of those spots as of yet, but now she understood the need of them.

If her memory wasn't playing tricks on her there was a place, not far from here that she could go to. Plus she was almost certain it was one of the places that had weapons. If she was right she could set off the alarm and bring her Uncle Donatello to her by way of the alarm.

So she began her slow journey to the emergency area.

Normally it would have taken about ten minutes to get there, but Rama found her progress was slowed due to her leg and her aching head, in fact the trip took twice that long and Ramiela felt exhausted by the energy she had to put out to reach there.

She knew there was a small table with a few candles on it just within the pipe and through feel alone she managed to light one candle. Then she lit the other candles allowing their flames to cast a small warm, almost cheery glow to the pipes around her.

She cast her eyes around the small room, a battered rug with holes on it was on the floor, a small two person love seat, battered with stuffing coming out and the original colour faded sat in the middle of the room, close to a small square table. On some simple wooden shelves to Rama's left was the medical supplies, though no drugs of any kind was there.

However there was hydrogen peroxide, saline solution for cleaning wounds, bandages of all shapes and sizes, blankets, bottled water, tweezers and other necessities. There was also packaged food granola bars, fruit roll ups, dried fruit, energy bars and things like that.

To Rama's right was another area that was well hid behind a fake wall, behind the prop was the cupboard with the weapons and the other exit.

Rama sighed with relief as she felt the distant siren's song to sleep._ ' Just a little longer then I will rest.'_ She told herself.

Her first order of business was letting the alarm send it's warning so she tended to that first. Then went back to the main area and gathered the supplies she needed to tend to her leg.

Rama propped her bad leg up on the table and grimaced as she saw it for the first time in the light. She was pretty sure that it was going to require stitches. She knew her father and Uncle often needed stitches.

She could easily see by the swelling of her leg and the redness of the wound that it wasn't good.

'_Dad is going be so pissed with me! It is all that dumb kid's fault. He didn't have enough sense to get off the road.'_ She ranted to herself, '_I couldn't let him get hurt though.'_

She gritted her teeth and took a deep breath before pouring the cleaning solution on her leg to flush the wound out of any dirt.

She felt a couple tears roll down her cheek that had escape her tightly squeezed eyes. When she thought she could manage no more of that she wrapped the wound up in a tensor bandage being careful as possible hoping the tensor bandage would at least stop some of the bleeding.

Then feeling as if she truly had been pushed well beyond her limits of endurance Rama laid back on the couch to sleep.

Don had been ready to retire for the night, it was late and he wanted to cuddle with Jen for a while and get some shut eye before going on his patrol. As he was about to leave the lab, he noted an alarm coming in a quick check on his computer verified the alarms location.

He reached for his bo staff and headed out to check out the alarm, knowing that it took precedent over any thing else at this moment.

As Don entered the living room he saw Mike heading for the front door " Mike what's up?" Don asked his brother quickly.

" Rama isn't back yet. It's after twelve and she left April and Casey's place about an hour ago." Mike stated his voice full of concern, " I phoned there but April had gone out when she heard sirens near Ramiela's route. She just called back a few minutes ago with the news Rama isn't topside any where."

Don could sense his brother's worries and fear for his daughter. He scowled at this news having been unaware of his niece's absence. " I just got an alarm on our weapons locker the one near Rama's entrance from topside. The two might be connected" Don theorized. " Either way I think we best do a search together." He advised Mike.

The two brothers left the lair staying quiet, not even conversing for fear of alerting any one that might be near by.

Though they ran into no problems and saw nothing suspicious they kept their senses on high alert to the least little thing that might warn them of any danger ahead.

Once they reached Ramiela's usual entrance though, Don spotted the drops of blood on the ladder. He instantly felt his brother's fear for Rama spike slightly. Mike gave a sad shake of his head as he touched the blood, that hadn't quite dried in the wet atmosphere of the tunnels. Don reached out giving Mike's shoulder a gentle squeeze offering silent support.

Don gestured with one arm indicating that it was time to move toward the emergency area where the alarm had sounded. Mike gave a grim nod in acknowledgement before following his brother's lead.

The sight of blood caused an urge to hurry inside both of them, but years of training couldn't be neglected or forgotten easily, so while the two continued to move at a quick pace they maintained caution with every step they took.

Don noted the blood on the threshold of the door way into the emergency room, he could also detect a faint light glow from under the well hidden door. Don's body tensed and he could sense Mike also brace himself for what ever might be beyond.

They entered the room ready for anything, but all that meet their gaze was Ramiela asleep on the love seat her legs on the small table, one of them bandaged up and a dark stain showing on the bandage.

Don moved out to check the rest of the area even though he had a feeling there was no one else there.

" Rama" Mike called out, feeling a wave of relief wash over him as he saw his daughter, yet he was also concerned with just where and how she had managed to damage her leg between April's place and the sewers. Neither April or Casey had mentioned Rama hurting herself in any way while at their place, so logically it had to of happened on her way home.

" Rama" Mike repeated.

Rama stirred this time opening her eyes ever so slightly and giving vent to a massive yawn. She winced suddenly and the two ninja could sense her pain with the slight movement. Rama whimpered a bit as she looked at them in a slightly confused way.

" Dad?" she croaked as if unwilling to believe her own eyes.

Mike sat on the table being careful not to jar her legs " What happened to you hon?" He inquired as he leaned forward reaching out to caress her face with one hand.

" I was crossing the road between April's and here when I saw a truck turning the corner. It was moving faster then it should have dad" Rama began she quickly decided not to mention anything about the child. " I dived to get out of the way but I guess the truck must have still hit me. Only I didn't feel it at first" Rama sniffed.

It can happen like that Ramiela. You can get hurt and not even realize how bad you are injured until later due to the adrenaline in your system." Don replied.

Rama looked over at her uncle " I think I might need stitches. It hurts so much I can't even put weight on it without it trying to kill me" she grumped, " I really didn't think I could get home like this."

" You all right other wise Rama?" Mike asked, noting that she was slurring her words slightly.

" Well when I was coming down into the sewer. I slipped on the ladder and fell. I must have banged my head on the sewer pipe though I don't remember even landing from my fall." She admitted.

Don took note that Rama was shivering ever so slightly as well, the shock of the two accidents must be wearing off " Did you set the alarm off?"

" Yeah, sorry about that. Easiest thing I could think of to get help." Rama apologized, " I'm cold and I'm tired and I want to go home" she whined.

Mike sighed, " I can understand that Rama llama ding dong."

Rama made a face at the nick name of her youth.

Mike chuckled a bit " I'm just glad that it isn't any worse. It must have taken a lot of guts to get here."

" Yeah my guts I still have" Rama quipped proving that her humour was intact.

" Now just to be on the safe side Rama, I am going to carry you home. I want you to try and keep your left leg as still as possible. While I do my best not to jostle you around too, much."

" I'm sorry dad I didn't mean to get hurt."

Mike shushed her " Accidents happen Rama, no one can predict when or where. So don't be so silly my girl. Soon as we get you home Don can check you out and then we will know how badly you have beat yourself up." Mike chided her gently as he picked her up.

Rama sniffed a bit " Thanks for coming dad."

" Thank me when you get my bill for the taxi service you are getting." He teased.

Rama instantly felt a bit better just having some of her family near. Her dad's gentle teasing and warm comforting embrace made her feel safe and protected.

True there were plenty of times Rama felt her dad was too protective of her, and all of his rules were just…so…well irritating to say the least. But right now she had to admit that she liked her dad's caring and the love he had for her. Right now it was very reassuring and she was grateful for it and for him.

Mike packed her straight into the infirmary and laid Rama down on the folding cot that the family used for a medical bed.

" I'll be right back," Mike promised, " I just want to give Casey a ring let him and April know we found you and you are home now."

" Okay dad." Rama watched her dad leave and turned to look at her uncle to see what he planned on doing to her. She knew her uncle was a very passive quiet fellow, very careful with any injuries, but she also knew he had this cruel malicious streak to poke and prod any injury to see where things hurt, and he loved to give needles.

Don smiled as he came over to the bed " Lets check out that head of yours first." Don gently parted her hair, noting the goose egg that had formed. He gently probed the surrounding area while Rama gritted her teeth and dug her fingernails into the edge of the bedding.

" Did you KO yourself when this happened?" Don asked as he continued to run his fingers lightly over her skull feeling for any other bumps or abnormalities.

" I think so for a bit. I remember falling and the next thing I knew I was waking up in the sewer water." Rama replied

Don nodded slightly " Are you feeling sick in any way since doing this?"

" I got a real bad headache, and I feel dizzy too. I just want to sleep" Rama moaned wearily.

" If I'm right sleep is the worst thing for you at the moment." Don muttered.

Rama rolled her eyes, _sure all I want to do is sleep and _**he**_ won't permit it.'_ She thought irritably to herself.

" Any nausea?"

" No. How come I can't sleep?" she protested.

Don stepped back and eyed his niece with a serious firm look " You probably have a slight concussion."

" What's that?" Rama demanded.

Mike who was just returning glanced at his daughter with amusement " It means you have a bruised brain darling, go figure, and I always assumed you were like the scarecrow on the wizard of oz." Mike joshed.

" Guess that proves I gots a brain unlike some people I know."

Mike cracked up laughing, " That means you have your mother's brains and your father's looks."

Rama gave him a sour look for that remark. She didn't care to be reminded of her mother.

Don laughed at the antics between the two " I will allow you to sleep Ramiela but be warned you won't be getting much sleep. You will be woken every few hours and asked some questions that we'll need you to answer." He informed her " it is the only way I can permit you to sleep. As the first twenty four hours of a concussion is the worst."

Rama decided to take what she could get.

Mike sat down by the bed on Rama's right side while Don went to check her leg wound out. Don cut the tensor bandage away to take a look at the gash.

Mike saw Rama watching the wound uneasily and decided to distract her a bit while Don worked on it. " So make any money tonight?"

Rama nodded slightly then grimaced at the pain " Yeah. April gave me twenty dollars. I told her she didn't have to."

" Twenty dollars!" Mike whistled, " You are rich girl! So what do you plan on getting with **all** that money?"

Rama shrugged " It could buy lots of good stuff couldn't it?" Rama said. She knew twenty dollars was a lot to her family.

" Oh yeah for sure. So are you going save it for something special or spend it right away?" Mike wondered.

" Isn't it the clan's money dad?" Rama inquired. Rama was old enough to know that money the family earned went towards the clan's needs. Even her aunts had to give a portion of their earnings to the clan. Her Uncle Raphael jokingly called it the rent payment.

Mike looked at Don before answering Rama's question " I think the clan will let you keep this one with out asking for a share, due to the pain and suffering you have gone through tonight. Plus it being your first earnings they won't expect a cut right away."

Rama grinned then yelped suddenly " Ouch! Uncle Donatello be careful that hurt!" she accused him sharply.

" Sorry Ramiela. I am trying to be as gentle as I can"

" Just stitch it up and leave it alone all ready" Rama demanded.

Don shook his head "I can't do that. This injury was probably caused by the underside of the truck somehow. In other words it is highly possible for bits of rust to have come off the truck and enter the wound. That plus having it in sewer water" Don scowled, as he glanced at Rama " means the wound could be badly infected. If we close the wound up the infection has no place to go."

" Oooh, you ought to be impressed Rama. Donny is keeping his explanations simple for you." Mike said.

Don smirked towards his brother, "Actually that was for your benefit not hers," Don corrected. He knew Mike was playing a bit of the clown role to divert Rama from what was going on. Something he appreciated as it made his task easier.

Rama giggled " Whose the scarecrow now?"

Don chuckled lightly then he got Rama's attention with his next words " Much as you don't like needles I really ought to see if Sara can get us a tetanus shot for you."

Rama scowled ' Always needles" she muttered

" On top of that I am trying to determine if you might have cracked or broken a bone in the accident. Considering the amount of swelling and the fact that you said putting weight on it was extremely painful it could be a possibility."

Rama made a face at him. Her Uncle knew a great deal so she was surprised to hear that this was a possibility and not something that was for sure. " Don't you knows?" she demanded curtly.

" No I'm not sure." Don admitted, " We don't have an x-ray machine to verify it. Nor can we take you to a hospital to have you checked out properly. So I have to try and determine what is wrong on the information presented to me."

Rama sighed, " Can you do anything for my leg then?" She wondered.

" Yes. For the next few days you will be staying off your leg and resting it and recovering from your concussion." Don began, " For tonight I am going put a poultice on the leg to help draw out any dirt and ease infection that might have started. Then we will bandage it up for now."

" Does that mean I gots to stay in the infirmary?" Rama asked her eyes pleading.

" Only for tonight for observation purposes Ramiela." Don soothed doing his best to comfort her. Then he continued " If I feel a leg bone is cracked or broken I will be putting a cast on your leg."

" What about my ninja lessons?" Rama yelped as it occurred to her that she might miss a few of those.

Don gave her a stern hard look as he raised a finger " No ninja lessons until **I** say it is all right. Even Leo won't allow it until I have given the okay. If your leg is broken you will be missing quite a few ninja lessons as you'll be out for about five to six weeks."

Rama's bottom jaw dropped at those words " But that won't be until after Christmas" she complained.

" Sorry Ramiela. If you want two good legs it is what will have to be done." Don insisted, he smiled, softening his tone " Cheer up hopefully it won't be that bad. I can always give you extra school work," he offered.

The look Don received for that remark was practically deadly in and of itself, telling him quite clearly what she thought of his suggestion.

_'Stupid kid, now I'll miss out on my important lessons. And it is all because of him!' _She thought miserably to herself.

She knew her family wouldn't approve of her risking her life, and endangering the entire family all for one child. She knew why her family had to use their ninja skills to maintain their existence from those who lived topside.

Still Rama knew even in her heart that she couldn't leave the boy there. Even the knowledge that she could have made it to safety if she had ignored the boy did nothing to comfort her.

She was being trained in ninjitsu to keep herself and her family safe, she understood and accepted that, but her family might not appreciate her using it on a stranger.

Rama laid back on the bed allowing her Uncle to work on her wounded leg, feeling exhausted and wanting sleep to come to ease some of the pain just a bit.

Before she drifted off to sleep Rama vowed that the family would **never** learn what she had risked or why she had risked it. They would **not **hear it from her. For she knew that they would only disapprove of her actions. It was a secret that she would keep even from her most favoured Uncle.

TBC


	4. Pieces coming together

Coming Of Age

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians. I also deny any ownership of Casey and April.

Chapter Four: Pieces coming together

April was heading out of the news building to grab some lunch, as she headed through the reception area towards the front door of the building she noted a young woman, holding a very familiar young boy in her arms, as she spoke with one of the staff.

Curious April drifted over towards them as she moved trying to see if she could inconspicuously pick up a part of the conversation at the same time her mind tried to place where she had seen the young boy. Then it clicked it was the boy the officers had found last night, the one who almost been hit by the truck.

" I don't see why I can't just talk to some one here…" the woman complained.

She was cut off quickly with a blunt " Sorry Ma'am but it just isn't newsworthy enough for us."

The woman heaved a sigh of frustration before turning to her son " Come on Nate I guess we were just wasting our time." She turned and moved through the throng of people as she made her way to the front door.

April pushed her way through the crowds determined to catch up with the mother, once out the door April glanced both ways and spotted the woman waiting at a nearby bus stop, sitting on the bench and talking with Nate.

April strode over to the bench " Hi there, I saw you at the front desk. I'm April Jones channel six news reporter." April introduced herself offering the woman a warm smile and an out stretched hand " I heard you say you wanted to talk to someone."

She gave a small smile as she took April's hand " Sharon Chandler, and this here is my son Nate. Nathaniel really, but his dad and I call him Nate." Sharon shrugged, " I did but the fellow I spoke to seemed to think I would be wasting everyone's time."

" They tend to get over zealous" April admitted, " I often wonder how many good stories we lose because they feel that what they hear isn't news worthy to report. So how old is Nate?"

Sharon held the boy close to her " He's going be four in about three more months."

" Um. I have a five and a two year old myself." April decided to try and find out a bit more about the incident last night, her snoopy reporter instincts told her this was the perfect opportunity to get some back ground, especially as Sharon seemed to want to talk " tell you what I was just going to lunch. Why don't you and Nate join me? You could tell me your story and I'll see what I can do." April offered, " I can't promise that I can get it on the news though."

April looked over Sharon she looked to be in her late twenties, with strawberry blond hair and green eyes, she wore glasses, and was slightly heavy about the middle. Sharon pursed her lips for a moment as she reflected on April's words.

" I guess I might as well at least then the trip won't be a waste for me." She decided.

" Come on then" April stood up off the bench and lead the way to a small cafeteria down the street.

While they ordered their meal, April and Sharon chatted about children and the joy and heartache that seemed to come with raising them. It was a topic meant to relax an build some rapport between her and Sharon.

Meanwhile Nate kept him self busy colouring on some paper. The paper and crayons supplied by their waitress to keep the youth amused until lunch arrived.

April waited until their meal arrived before bringing the conversation around to the reason for the meeting in the first place. " So what did you want to talk to a reporter about anyways?"

Sharon glanced away looking over the other patrons for a moment before turning back " It is something that happened last night and I know I got off luckier then I should have" she began her voice shaking slightly, " Understand that usually I'm far more careful but I've been fighting off a bad cold and I guess I wasn't as with it." Sharon bit her lip slightly.

April smiled a bit cocking her head to one side and kept her pose attentive to Sharon " What happened?" she inquired gently.

" Well with me fighting that cold I'm out like a light once I go to bed. If Nate's dad had been at home he would have heard Nate, he is such a light sleeper but he was working last night." Sharon explained, " Anyway I took some medicine last night before going to bed. I remember locking the front door but I guess, I mustn't have secured it correctly."

April nodded " Let me guess Nate got out of your home. Aren't kids so slippery like that?" April moaned giving a shake of her head " I swear my two have it planned they will take off in two opposite directions at the same time." April commiserated.

Sharon seemed to relax at these words " Yeah, I keep telling myself that I'm a bad mother for letting it happen at all." She said then gave a heavy sigh, as she glanced Nate's way. " Any way I woke up around two and couldn't find Nate. I found the door a jar and no sign of him in or out of the building."

April easily detected the note of worry and fear in Sharon's voice. Being a mother herself April could easily relate to Sharon's position " How frightening." She murmured.

" Yeah my worst nightmares come true" Sharon agreed as she reached out and tousled Nate's hair " I called the police when I couldn't find him and he was at the station safe and sound. They brought him home and talked with me for a bit."

April nodded aware of the police procedure. Most likely the police were trying to ensure that it was just an accident and not a case of neglect.

Sharon pushed her unfinished meal away and coughed a bit before continuing, " One of the things the police told me was that Nate had almost been hit by a truck while playing in the road. According to the driver of the truck another child got Nate out of the way."

April's brow furrowed at this news " Another child?"

" A girl. The Police searched but found no signs of her though supposedly the driver assumed she'd been hurt." Sharon replied, " I thought it might make a human interest story and it might be the only way I could reach that girl and tell her thanks." Sharon choked up a bit and she removed her glasses to dab at her eyes with a napkin.

April's mind was starting to put two and two together Mike when he had called last night had mentioned something about Rama being hurt by a truck driver who had been speeding.

Rama had definitely been in the area around the time of the incident involving Nate, so it was possible that she had acted to save the boy. April knew any of the turtles would have acted quickly to save Nate had they been in the area.

Still April was also fully aware Ramiela wasn't fully trained as of yet and might not have acted on her training.

Then another thought occurred to April one that filled her with a certain amount of trepidation for her sewer dwelling friends. The thought was what if Nate's rescuer had been Rama, and what if the truck driver had seen far more then he should have?

For the turtles sake April knew she would have to follow this story through. She'd rather follow it and learn Rama wasn't involved then leave things as it was, at the moment only to find out that the turtles existence might be in danger and she could have prevented it.

" A very interesting story." April said.

" I thought so, but maybe only because I know someone had saved my son's life. The fact that it might be a young girl who did it though, just seems to make it all the more incredible." Sharon replied a few tears slipping free from her eyes. " I saw Nate's favourite ball out on the road this morning it was squashed flat and I couldn't help but think what if…" Sharon gulped unable to finish her words.

April reached out to pat her hand offering a little comfort. " Before I do any thing I want to see if I can get a hold of the fellow who was driving the truck. See if he'd be willing to speak with me and give me his account of the events." April explained " If you give me your phone number I can call you later and let you know."

Sharon nodded and wrote her number on a napkin."

Nate had finished his sandwich and had gone back to colouring he held up a picture " Dat angel save me momma." He said cheerily.

" Angel?" April asked arching an eyebrow.

" Yeah, who ever saved Nate had to be an angel. That is what I told Nate is he was saved by an angel." Sharon replied shrugging a bit.

Mike's daughter an angel? April wondered. It surely wasn't the best word to describe the handful of mischief that was Ramiela. April found she had to fight to keep a straight face at that thought.

Sharon showed the drawing to April " Isn't it beautiful?" She beamed with pride.

April glanced at the work, she was quite used to deciphering children's drawings thanks to the many pictures that Jeremy had bestowed on his parents, and this really wasn't that different from Jeremy's pictures.

It was a stick person with a large circular head, what could only be hair on top of the head, behind the stick person was a large round brown object.

Sharon might view the brown object as wings of an angel, but why would a child draw such an object behind this stick person?

April knew that when Jeremy drew a picture of his family they were always represented as stick people, however whenever Jeremy drew a picture of the turtles he would draw a similar large round brown object behind a stick person saying " It shell mom."

That picture convinced April even more that what Jeremy had been saved by was a member of the turtle family. Then there was the hair on the angel something that would not be found on any of Jeremy's drawings of Raph, Mike, Leo or Don but was always on the ones of Rama or some of the other turtle children.

April sighed inwardly knowing she might be reading things into this drawing, perhaps she was quite willing to do anything to convince herself that it had to be Rama and was just making the pieces of the puzzle fit that way to suit her preconceived idea.

The only way to know for sure was to try and get a hold of the driver of the truck.

When April returned to the office she called directory assistance and asked for the number of Speedy delivery, the name of the company that had been posted on the side of the truck.

April ended up reaching the manager and he seemed very reluctant to give out any information about it.

Even after April explained her reason for calling, a fake reason of hoping to track down a very heroic child. April knew that small companies had to stay competitive and knew that negative attention could kill many small companies wondered if that was the manger's problem.

" Look I promise if I do a story on this I can make sure that your company name isn't even brought into the story. I'm focusing instead on the one child saving another," April insisted hoping to sway the manager.

" Do me a favour lady stop hasslin' me. I'll pass your message on to the driver. If he wants to he will get back to you. Otherwise forget it okay?"

April scowled but knew she probably wouldn't get much better then that accepted it. Now all she could do was wait.

It turned out that Randy was as eager to talk to her, as she was to talk to him. They arranged to meet at a local bar after April was off work.

" Mind if I smoke?" Randy asked her as they sat down at a booth shortly after introductions were made.

" Trust me go right ahead I don't think it will make a difference" April replied as she gestured to the all ready smoke filled room. Randy was a big fellow, the sort you didn't want to meet alone in a dark alley, he had a deep rumbling voice that seemed to be a perfect match for his size.

" First off I was speeding, and would you believe it the cops gave me a ticket for it!" Randy remarked with great indignance, " though I ought to consider myself lucky that I wasn't charged with killing a kid. Which it easily could have been."

" Well Nate seems to be doing well. His mother contacted me to see about doing the story." April stated. She knew it wasn't quite the truth but it was close enough to it for the moment.

Randy snorted " What kind of parent goes letting their kid run around at that time of night?" he disputed.

April gave him a hard look " You have children of your own Randy?"

April waited and received a negative reply _' No surprise there.'_ " You'd be surprised what a child can get into and just how quickly they can do it too." April concluded.

Randy gave an indifferent shrug " Maybe you are right on that count. Glad to hear the boy is doing all right, but the one I've been concerned with is the girl."

" The one who saved Nate I take it?" April asked kindly.

Randy nodded " Yeah the police didn't even seem to bother looking for her. She was hurt damn it!" he snapped before taking a gulp of his drink and a couple of puffs from his cigarette. " The least the police could have done is to send out a couple of dogs to see if they picked up the scent. Not just brush her off."

" You are sure it was a girl who saved Nate then?"

" I'm positive on that count. I figured she might have been his sister you know? But she just up and vanished as if she didn't exist. I figured she must have gone into hiding." Randy informed April as he finished off his cigarette and stubbed it out in the available ashtray.

" Why do you think she went into hiding Randy?" April couldn't help ask.

" Well she was hurt, probably scared. Might have felt she was going catch it from her parents for letting the kid wander off" Randy furrowed his brow " I just hope she is all right and safe." He sighed a bit " I'm taking a few days off at the moment the whole thing has me a bit shook up." He confessed uneasily.

" I can understand that." April agreed, " So did you get a good look at her?"

" No I just saw her for a moment or two in the headlights. Man she moved fast that was for sure because the boy was clear on the other side of the road when I went looking for them."

April nodded if he had only seen the girl for such a brief time then perhaps there was nothing to worry about. " So you didn't see anything that would set this girl a part from any other girl? Any thing that might distinguish her from any other child around that age?" April probed gently.

Randy shook his head as he scowled " Naw, that area isn't well lit to begin with. That and the rain made it difficult to see. I'd say she was about eight years of age, dark hair and she was wearing a bulky winter jacket." Randy gulped " I knew I was going hit them and it wouldn't be pretty. I recall shutting my eyes."

April nodded it seemed Randy had either not noticed any turtle features on the person who had saved Nate, either that or his mind had substituted a possibility for what he had really seen and Randy wasn't going look closer at it. In fact he was quite satisfied to accept the matter as it was.

" Did you perhaps swerve at the last moment, thereby missing the two children?" April wondered.

" No." Randy shook his head, " I had slammed on the brakes but with the wet streets it took a bit."

April nodded " Well thanks for talking with me Randy I appreciate it." April smiled as she stood up.

Randy stopped her " You want to know something I was so worried about that girl I went back to look for her today. Nothing. It was like she vanished but that just isn't possible!" he murmured.

April shrugged " Well that is what they say that it is impossible for people to disappear off the face of the earth."

" Do me a favour will ya?" Randy asked suddenly.

" If I can." April hedged.

" If you find out who she is will you let me know she is all right? It would help me a great deal." Randy confessed.

April stared into his eyes " I don't know if she can be found, or even if she wants to be for that matter. But I will see what I can find out and let you know." April assured him then she gave him and appreciative smile, " thanks for your time Mr Gates."

April left the bar feeling more then ever that there was a good chance that Rama was the other child involved. To know for sure though, she would have to talk to Rama herself.

TBC


	5. Question and answers

Coming Of Age

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians. I also deny ownership of the character of April.

Chapter Five: Questions and Answers.

Mike shook his head as he watched Rama sleeping in the infirmary bed, he reached out and tenderly caressed her brow.

Don glanced towards his brother " With her having a concussion I didn't want to give her any painkillers. Why don't you go on to bed Mike? I'll keep watch over her."

Mike sat back on the stool " Don you ought to be in bed with your wife. I'm fully aware of what to do for concussions" he declared simply, but there was almost a hint of dismissal in his tone.

Don smiled and shook his head slightly he knew full well that he wouldn't be able to talk Mike into leaving Rama. Whenever Rama was in the infirmary so was Mike. Yet Mike could use his rest too " Let's do a split shift then I'll cover half and you cover half," Don offered.

" I'll consider it" Mike mumbled.

Don rolled his eyes knowing what that meant.

" I don't know how Rama could have misjudged the vehicle's speed. We taught her…"

Don sighed as he walked over and placed a hand on Mike's shoulder " telling her is one thing" he began, " A speeding vehicle is far different depending on the driver's speed it would have been very easy for Rama to miscalculate. Rama knows how to handle driver's who travel at posted speeds only."

" Yeah, I guess who ever hit Rama though ought to consider himself lucky." Mike said smiling slightly as if something had occurred to him.

" Why is that?" Don wondered puzzled.

" Well by hitting one of the cities only mutants he won't have to worry about having his ass sewed off in court." Mike gave a chuckle, " wouldn't that be some thing though?"

" By that standard you are lucky in the fact that she has probably suffered nothing worse then a broken leg. Hopefully the driver of the truck didn't get a good luck at Ramiela or we might have to consider company."

Mike smirked " The driver if he saw anything is most likely trying to figure out what it is he saw. Maybe he'll figure it was a little space alien." He joked then sobered up " We are far enough from Rama's entrance that I doubt we really have to worry about unexpected company. I just wish she hadn't been hit in such a damn foolish way."

Don shrugged " Cut her some slack Mike we don't get much traffic in the sewers and New York traffic does take some getting used to." Don replied in Rama's defence. " I'll go tell Leo what's up." He said simply as he turned to leave the room.

" Wake up. Come on Rama waky, waky." Mike nudged his daughter giving her a bit of a shake.

" What?" Rama mumbled still half a sleep.

" What's your name?" Mike asked cheerfully.

" You know** my** name" Rama grouched as she pulled the blankets over her head.

Mike grabbed a hold of the blankets and pulled them back and away from Ramiela " I want to know if **you** know who you are." Mike insisted.

" I'm Ramiela your daughter, oh, forgetful one and I'm seriously thinking of disowning you." Rama retorted grumpily.

Mike chuckled at her response, sure she was sick, tired and in pain but that wasn't going stop her attitude any. He choose to ignore it as he continued " How old are you?"

" I don't want to play twenty questions!" Rama griped.

" You are not going back to sleep until you answer" Mike cajoled her.

" Alright all ready. I'm nine and a half and my birthday is April fifteenth. All right?"

" What is your cat's name?" Mike shot back.

" Baka! And I am starting to believe the name is far more appropriate for you." Rama gave a massive yawn then shifted in the bed, suddenly wincing as the slight movement hurt her leg.

Mike decided that all was well, nothing to alert Don on. After all Rama had answered all the questions correctly, though she had been a little difficult to wake she had responded in sufficient enough time to not be too concerned over. " All right you can go back to sleep now if you want Rama" he relented.

" I have a feeling you are enjoying this." Rama said as she buried back under the blankets.

By morning when Don checked her out she was still answering any question put to her correctly so Don felt the worst part of the concussion was over, at least medically speaking. Don knew that Ramiela was bound to feel the effects of it for a few more days to come.

He then checked her leg out, though he trusted his own skills he called for Sara, for a second opinion, just to see what her verdict might be.

Sara was a small woman, but she made up in attitude what she lacked in size. Sara glanced over the wound and gently with skilled hands carefully checked it over " It looks all right fairly clean. Close it up but allow some drainage room." She advised, then snorted as she glanced at Don " You know I think this family keeps me almost as busy as my job does in the trauma department."

Mike tried to keep from bursting out laughing " You married Raph woman what did you expect?" he demanded between his chuckles.

Don smirked " Besides Sara you are like Jen, you love the challenges this family gives you." He countered.

Sara didn't reply to either remark just cupped Rama's face in her hands " Try to be more careful all right?"

" Okay. I didn't know you cared." Rama said.

" Of course I care" Sara replied shocked.

Rama gave a wicked grin " yeah if I die dad and Uncle Raphael will be so hard to deal with."

" There is that" Sara agreed before leaving the infirmary.

After Don had stitched up Rama's leg Mike packed her out to the living room, lying her on the couch.

" If you need any thing call me or one of your Uncles. You have to stay off that leg as much as possible today" Mike ordered, " So you can do that in the comfort of the living room. That way you can visit with family, watch TV, sleep or whatever appeals to you."

Rama spent most of the day sleeping or visiting with what ever family member decided to keep her company, her cousins were kept away from her so they wouldn't disturb her rest or accidentally bash her sore leg.

Raph came in to visit Rama shortly around lunch he gave her a firm hard look " Ramiela remember, in the future, do not play chicken with the traffic. New Yorkers tend to take such things seriously and they will refuse to back down, they will even go out of their way to hit you to score points."

Rama knew her uncle was only teasing so she sat back and joined in the fun " Chicken?" she demanded, " I was trying to ninja kick the darn thing. I thought for sure I could take it on Uncle Raphael."

" Uh-huh." Raph nodded as if he had expected as much. " Just how much did you have to drink last night before coming home?"

" I had three beer." Rama said as honestly as she could.

Raph heaved a wearied sigh as he shook his head " Not that root beer crap again" he muttered.

" Yeah! Good stuff that root beer!" Rama claimed licking her lips.

" Now that was your first mistake. No wonder you thought you were invincible, that root beer stuff is deadly" Raph claimed.

Rama raised her hand to cover her mouth as she laughed.

Later that evening shortly after dinner there was a knock on the door and Leo had gone to answer it. " Hi April" he greeted their guest ushering her into the home.

" I just wanted to drop by quickly and see Ramiela for a bit. I got a card for her." April explained.

Leo smiled " I'm sure she will appreciate the card April."

" How is she doing? Mike told us when he called that she hurt her leg and it is suspected to be broken." April wondered.

Leo scowled slightly " Don still isn't sure if it is broken he is giving a few days rest if she can't bear weight after that then we will treat it as such. She also suffered a mild concussion when she fell off the ladder into the sewer."

April winced " Poor girl. She must be stir crazy and driving the rest of you batty with just sitting around."

Leo grinned and laughed a bit " Actually, she hasn't been that bad. She must truly be sick April because she hasn't even tried to take advantage of having us at her beck and call all day long." Leo replied as they headed into the living room " in fact she spent most her time sleeping."

Rama however was propped up in a sitting position on the couch and she saw the visitor immediately " Hi Aunt April. So when can I baby sit again?"

April sighed a bit then arched an eye brow " I think you have to recover first young lady" then April decided to tease the girl a bit, " If this is the way you come home from baby sitting I highly doubt that your father will be letting you do any more of it."

Rama groaned and rolled her eyes.

April laughed then smiled as she sat on a near by chair offering Rama an envelope. " So how are you feeling?"

" Tired mostly. Dad kept waking me up last night to play twenty questions but I'm really okay." Rama insisted as she ripped open the envelope and pulled out the card.

" That is good to hear. The leg bothering you much?" April asked.

Rama sat the card down " It hurts like crazy" she admitted. " Uncle Donatello says he might have to put a cast on it and then, I'll miss soooo many ninja lessons" Rama made a face at the prospect. Then brightened " Thanks for the card Aunt April."

" No problem hon. I was wondering though, if, when you were coming home last night, you saw a boy playing out in the street?"

Rama glanced away, her body tensing ever so slightly. She was sure that somehow, her Aunt had found out the truth and was now going to get her into trouble with her family.

" No I didn't see anyone" Rama replied abruptly. " Why do you ask?"

" I found out today that a young boy by the name of Nate, had almost been hit by a truck last night. It probably happened around the same time you were heading home. I was just hoping you might have seen something." April explained, " the driver of the truck insisted a girl saved the boy's life and then disappeared."

Rama gulped and shook her head a bit " I didn't see any thing except for the truck, which almost ran me down" She said quickly, " Besides if the driver saw it was a girl, he probably would have seen if that girl **wasn't** normal" Rama declared then smirked " Did the driver say it was a giant turtle who saved the boy?"

" No he didn't say that. In fact he said the girl had dark hair and was wearing a large brown jacket." April admitted.

Rama breathed a noticeable sigh of relief sure now, that she was safe. " I wasn't wearing a jacket." Rama pointed out almost gloating. " I think a human would be able to see the difference between something like me and a human wearing a coat." Rama said.

Rama seriously wanted her Aunt to just drop this foolish notion she had. Didn't her Aunt realize she had no choice?

Obviously, from what April had just said the driver of the truck thought she was human. _' So just leave well enough alone please'_ Rama begged inwardly. Her family was safe now, so was the boy. It was, almost worth, being hurt knowing that.

But if her Sensei or family knew what she had done, then she'd be in for it for sure. They would not approve of her endangering her family, she recalled all the strict lectures she had received after the family had learned about her friendship with Jessie. On top of that having to pack up and move.

She knew that what she had suffered was nothing compared to the punishment they could inflict on her for breaking that rule for a second time.

As far as Rama was concerned though the case was closed with the knowledge the driver thought she was human. It was just too perfect!

However her Aunt's suspicions could get her into serious hot water and blow the lid off her secret.

April hadn't missed the changes that occurred in the young girl, while she didn't have a ninja sense about such things. April did have the next best thing, a reporters instincts, which had served her well in many situations before. April was positive that Rama did know _something,_ about the incident. Still April was also aware she wouldn't get much more out of the stubborn child, nor did April have the right to press Rama into revealing these details.

April sighed " I guess your right Rama. You know who ever did save Nate, acted very ninja like I guess that is why I suspected you might have been, Nate's angel." April hinted hoping by saying that the girl would talk.

Rama just crossed her arm over her plastron, giving April a cold stare " Sorry Aunt April, I can't help you." Rama said with great conviction.

" All right. Thanks anyways Rama" April said as she got out of her chair.

Mike had overheard part of the conversation from the kitchen, where he had been cleaning up from dinner, and he followed April out into the main area of the sewer, doing his best not to be noticed.

He caught up with her " So do you mind telling me what that was all about back there?"

April huffed in frustration before telling Mike every thing she had learned.

" I think Rama does know something Mike. In fact considering how evasive she was I'd be willing to bet on it." April fumed.

" Come on April, Rama didn't say anything to us about a boy…" Mike protested, " I haven't sensed her hiding any thing. Course with her being sick and so out of it right now she probably could hide something from us. Thing is why would she?"

" I don't know Mike, still there are far too many coincidences in this. Ramiela was hit by a speeding truck, the boy that was saved last night was almost hit by a speeding truck" April began listing the points off on her fingers, " Nate's angel disappeared mysteriously without a trace. It happened around the time Rama was going home and it was directly on her route." April paused " I think she is Nate's angel Mike."

Mike furrowed his brow arching an eye ridge slightly " Why wouldn't Rama tell us though?" he asked clearly puzzled over that mystery.

" I don't know why Mike but the coincidences in all of this are overwhelming when you think about it." April gave a small smile and spoke hesitantly " Maybe she hasn't said any thing because she might feel that you won't approve of her actions. I know you have tried to teach her to avoid human contact but…" April paused wondering how best to say this without sounding too critical.

" Rama might be taking it too much too heart?" Mike suggested kindly especially after all the stuff with Jessie and his mother."

April nodded " That or maybe Rama might be feeling that you will be angry at her because she risked her life to help another."

" I suppose that is possible." Mike admitted, " Then again maybe Rama is telling the truth."

" It is possible but I don't know, just doesn't seem as likely to me. I got the feeling she wasn't being fully honest with me Mike her answers were very defensive."

Mike rubbed at his brow with two fingers. He had got that feeling from Rama too.

" I'll get to the bottom of this April" he promised, " I'll see if I can shake her story any."

" Mike if she did do it. You won't be mad at her will you?" April asked suddenly.

Mike laughed " You have known us how many years now April? Yet you have to ask that!" Mike scoffed , " It is what Rama's training is leading to. So she can use it to protect herself and others in her family, as well as those she doesn't know."

April stopped and turned placing a hand on Mike's arm " Yes but when Rama goes topside to patrol she will be placed in dangerous situations and I know you don't want that Mike."

Mike grimaced and shrugged " No I don't want to see her in harms way that is the father in me, the ninja says, it is part of the job description and she needs it eventually." Mike said a bit wistfully " She is a kunoichi in training it is expected of ninja to put their lives on the line for duty and honour. Problem in all this is April" here Mike paused as he gave his friend a gentle but serious look " I just don't think Rama is capable of that just yet." His fingers caressed his nunchucks that hung in his belt " We were thirteen when we made the choice to help others."

April knew Mike wanted to avoid this and yet, she also knew, he wouldn't hide form it either, his training wouldn't allow it. But she could also understand why Mike wanted to keep Rama as his 'little girl.'

" Good night Mike" April said simply as she gave his arm a slight squeeze and a long understanding compassionate look before leaving.

" Night April" Mike responded in return as he headed back towards home.

A part of him dreaded the confrontation he knew he would have to have with Rama. He knew that only the truth would determine what was to be done about Rama and no matter the choices she had made, or why she had made them, Mike knew that he could not allow Rama to keep that truth from the clan any longer.

No matter what he might want for her, no matter what she might want for herself only the truth could determine where they would go from here.

TBC


	6. Confrontations

Coming of Age

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any character created by Mr. Eastman or Mr. Laird.

Chapter six: Confrontation.

Mike waited until that evening, just before Rama settled down for the night, the two would usually sit and talk for a bit. Mike had always enjoyed the evening ritual and he hoped it was something that would continue through Rama's teen years, though he secretly doubted it.

Rama looked like she wouldn't be in for a very long conversation tonight, in fact in spite of her sleeping most the day away she still looked ready to drop of exhaustion. A clear sign that Rama was ill.

Don had finally allowed Rama a couple of painkillers now that she had passed the critical stage with her concussion.

Rama sat up hunched under her blankets " Do you plan on waking me up every hour on the hour again tonight?" She mumbled wearily.

" No Rama, Don wants you to get a good sleep tonight that's why he gave the painkillers. Painkillers and concussions don't mix well, at least not the first day." Mike replied simply. He reached out with his senses noting that in spite of her weariness and pain she was relaxed. _' Good she might just slip up a bit easier then.'_

Mike had been far too relieved to find Rama basically all right, to probe her story too much, that plus the fact he was now trying to help make Rama comfortable in her illness that he didn't see the need to question her story for more detail. Now after April's visit and his daughter's response he knew, as April did that Rama was hiding something.

Casually as if requesting the time of day Mike asked " You sure that no one saw you when you crossed the road last night?"

He noticed Rama's body stiffen slightly her eyes growing large, a sharp but low intake of breath. As if she instantly was on her guard, she hesitated for the briefest of moments before answering.

" Pretty sure. I'm kunoichi aren't I?"

" You are a kunoichi in training and a young kunoichi at that," Mike answered with a relaxed shrug. " You can make mistakes darling, and if you do make one you ought to be responsible and own up to it."

Rama tried not to squirm as she shrank against the wall of the sewer pipe next to her bed, doing her best to avoid her dad's gentle gaze. " How can I make a mistake simply by crossing the road?" She protested sharply.

" I don't know. I suppose it is possible." Mike smiled a bit, noting his daughter's discomfort. Even more he sensed she was trying to hide something. " What do you think Rama?"

Rama just crossed her arms over her plastron and sat sulking for a bit, not responding to her dad's gentle question.

Mike nodded his head as if he hadn't really expected an answer, but her behaviour only confirmed his suspicions. Mike knew it was time to crack down on her " Want to tell me what** really** happened last night Rama?" Mike demanded keeping his tone only slightly conversational.

He left the feeling that if she didn't answer he would give her no choice later.

" I did **tell** you!" Rama protested bitterly.

Mike narrowed his eyes as he glowered at her, he stalked towards her bed " Now I want the whole story not just part of it." He ordered quickly " Were you perhaps doing something you shouldn't have been doing Rama, is that how you got hurt?" he accused.

" I told you the truth dad." Rama almost sobbed as she fought to keep back tears that were starting to well in her eyes. _' Why can't she just leave this alone?' _she wailed to herself inwardly.

" Ramiela!" Mike barked her full name his dark look growing more ominous as he allowed his displeasure to increase.

Rama did squirm as she sensed his emotions she knew no matter **what** she did now she was bound to get into trouble. She knew her father wouldn't leave it alone until he had wrung her secret from her.

Rama dreaded telling him because she knew that he was going be mad at her, yet if she didn't tell he would still be mad. He had her at a total disadvantage. She felt the burning sensation of the tears in her eyes and a couple of tears roll down her cheek as she wiped them away.

She was supposed to be a kunoichi, not a wimpy cry baby. She knew that ninja were strong and powerful, they would not cry. Course she wasn't a ninja yet and probably never would be one, not like sensei or the rest of her family were.

Still more then anything, Rama wanted to prove her worth to the family, to be accepted as a full ninja of the clan.

She wanted it far more then any thing else she could think of. Yet she also knew she would never realize her dreams while she continually put her family at risk. Ninja were supposed to protect and look after members of the clan, not lead the family into danger.

Rama looked up at her dad and saw him giving his stern hard look, and she winced slightly and whimpered a bit finally, ever so reluctantly Rama began to confess to every thing.

Mike hated using intimidation tactics on Rama but at times a little intimidation could get desired results, and he knew he had to get to the bottom of the situation and Rama had really left him little choice where she refused to respond. He listened carefully his eyes locked on hers.

He nodded slightly as she finished her talk, he sensed the truth in her words and he was proud of her but there was something else he needed to learn from her.

Mike knew it was important to try and figure out why Rama had made the choice she had, was it just something she did on impulse, or had she actually saved the boy for a reason? Had she risked her life merely to test her training and skills? Challenging herself as if it were a dare? Or did she do it for a reason that had nothing to do with her ego?

So Mike spoke very carefully " Why didn't you just leave him Rama? He wasn't your responsibility?" Mike snorted at the thought " You wouldn't have been hurt and you wouldn't have been risking your self or us either."

Rama ducked her head as she fidgeted nervously playing with the blankets on her bed " I know that daddy. I didn't mean to get hurt or seen by any body." Rama insisted. Frantically her mind screamed at her _' I knew it! I just knew he'd be mad at me, now I'm going be punished for sure!'_

Rama allowed her tears to fall freely unable to hold them back any longer " I know I shouldn't have done it dad. I couldn't let the truck hit him though, even if he was just a stupid kid, who didn't have enough sense to get out of the rain. Never mind off the road."

" Why couldn't you let him get hit Rama? He was nothing to you. You don't even know him. A kid that stupid deserves to be hit." Mike declared.

Rama gave her dad a shocked look as if she couldn't believe what she had heard him say " Just coz I don't knows him. Doesn't mean that no body knows or loves him." Rama declared sharply, " You wouldn't be mad at me if I was to do this for Jeremy or Aiden." Then her anger and shock dissolved as she looked away " I know I'm not ninja daddy. A ninja should stay in the shadows and look after friends and family so as not to cause trouble for the clan."

Mike felt suddenly torn as he realized the depth of Rama's words and now fully understood her reasoning, in so many ways Rama was stating clearly that Nate's life had value. She might not know him, but she knew his life was as important as those that she did know and love

Rama crumpled up in her bed sobbing harder as she wailed, " I'm sorry I'm not ninja daddy."

Mike sat on the bed pulling her into his arms and holding her close as he comforted her with gentle pats and strokes of his hands along her back.

Rama's choice had been made by what she had been told in the course of her lessons, and Mike knew that she had applied it meant that she had passed an unspoken test and it put him in an awkward position for it meant that she was ready to take her training to the next level.

In all her training topside she had never run into a position to pass the test. Now she had proved herself with not even a witness to verify the test had been given.

All Mike really wanted to do was to protect her and keep her safe, now he realized how impossible that was going to be. Sure he had been very nonchalant about the idea when he felt it had been absolute ludicrous on April's part. Hearing Rama confirm what she had done had made it suddenly all to possible and real.

Mike was baffled and stunned but he concentrated on soothing his distraught daughter instead. He could try to work out his emotions over this surprise later. " You are a ninja Rama" he assured her, " And a very brave one at that."

" I'm not." Rama declined shaking her head slightly in refusal " I got hurt and I broke all kinds of clan rules to help him. How can I ever be ninja like that?" She moaned.

Mike chuckled a little " I hate to say it Rama llama ding dong, but ninja get hurt often. Sometimes we get hurt even when we don't want to. How do you think we got all these scars in the first place?" Mike asked as he showed her a few of his scars, " the scars you earn are marks of honour Rama wear them with pride. You'll probably have the first of many scars, on your leg, and you can be proud of it."

Rama sniffed and she looked uncertainly up at her dad's tender look.

Mike smiled gently " Scars of honour are not earned by being lazy at home. As for not being ninja why Rama do you even realize what you did? You were able to make a critical decision, act on it quickly and then you disappeared into the shadows with out a trace and no one the wiser." Mike kissed the top of her head " Trust me you are very much a kunoichi." Mike's voice hitched a bit at the last words. " Even the truck driver, according to April, thought you were human, and most importantly you _saved a **life!"**_

Rama wiped at her eyes and took a couple of deep shaky breaths " I made a mistake and jumped in front of the truck instead of to safety." She said as if trying to prove that she wasn't as good as all that.

" Yeah, well you are young and you can make mistakes, besides hon maybe it wasn't such a mistake. You might not have been able to avoid the activity around there if you had jumped to the near side of the street, instead of the far." Mike reasoned.

Rama gave him a tremulous smile in return as she sniffed a little.

Mike cupped his hands around her chin as he sat back from her a little, looking into her reddened eyes " About the only thing you really did that was wrong was that you didn't tell us what **really happened"** Mike stressed, " If the truck driver realized you weren't human, or it wasn't raining and you left a blood trail you could raise suspicion and trouble for the clan. Therefore you should have told us _everything_ immediately so that Leo could make plans." Mike chided her softly.

" I thought you or Sensei would be mad at me for risking myself over some body I didn't even know" Rama explained.

" Rama I understand why you think that way, it is because we've tried to teach you that people could hurt us if they knew about our existence." Mike stated, " We know some people will be our friends but there are a lot who wouldn't understand or take the time to, for that matter." Mike sighed, " Still it is absolutely important to let Leo know so we can be on our guard and be prepared."

Rama nodded as if she understood " Then you aren't mad at me dad?"

" No Rama, I'm not mad. It is very easy to protect those we love and care about but it is much harder to protect somebody we know nothing about" Mike explained as he smiled at her " You did something very special Rama because you cared. You felt compassion and empathy." Mike hugged her close.

Rama's eyes drooped and Mike smiled tenderly down as he saw she was just about asleep. Inside though his own heart was aching knowing he could no longer keep her protected and safe at home.

" I'm proud of you Rama." Mike murmured as he let her slip down under the covers and tucked her in.

Rama yawned one last time as she snuggled deep under her blankets welcoming sleeps embrace. She knew her dad really wasn't mad at her but he wasn't too happy with what she had done she had sensed that much. Still she was too tired to question it.

Mike paused at the door looking back at his little girl before giving a long regretful sigh and leaving the bedroom shutting the door firmly but quietly shut behind him.

TBC


	7. Discussions

Coming Of Age

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Seven- Discussions.

Mike left Rama's bedroom, by rights he knew that he ought to inform Leo that it was time to intensify Rama's training, that is, once she was up for it.

However Mike was at present, reluctant to do so.

_' Rama is still a little girl. It is dangerous out there, especially at her age.' _Mike mused with great trepidation. He tried to suppress a shudder as he recalled any number of things that Rama might now have to face, and it did little to set him at ease.

_' Damn it Rama. Why did you have to do this now? Couldn't you have waited just a few more years at least.'_ Mike wondered inwardly as he sank into an armchair in the living room.

He knew Leo would not purposely put Rama's life into danger. No if Leo felt that for any reason they were due for some intense or long battle Rama would be ordered to stay at home, her inexperience was too much of a threat, to everyone to allow that.

Yet Mike was also fully aware of how quickly things could get out of hand and how easily a situation that one expected to have fully under control could fall apart in mere seconds. He had seen it, often enough, where things were going their way, then the tides of war would change and they were forced to beat a retreat before the Foot.

This was the sort of situation he didn't want to see Rama face. That or one where, she might have to dodge a bullet from some gun toting idiot.

Mike sank his head into his hands and gave a wearied sigh, for just one brief moment he entertained the idea of not letting the others know about Rama's secret and thereby he would keep her safe from such situations. He quickly dismissed that brief thought, for the insanity it was.

Rama was to be the future jonin and as such she would have to learn to handle all sorts of situations. The sooner she learned what to do, how and when the better for everyone. That plus the fact that by holding her back he might be causing more harm for her, not to mention the future of the clan itself. Of course there was also the fact that Splinter would not be amused with his deceit and repercussions would be fully expected.

Simply put it just wasn't worth it.

" Michaelangelo are you all right my son?"

Mike raised and turned his head slightly, a little startled to see his father/mentor standing just behind the couch. He hadn't even heard Splinter, or sensed him for that matter. Then again Splinter wasn't a ninja Master for nothing.

" Oh, hi Master, I was just sort of lost in my own thoughts" Mike admitted.

Splinter nodded " So I see. I take it these thoughts rest upon Ramiela?"

Mike saw no reason to lie to Splinter about that, " Yeah" he confessed simply.

Splinter smiled a bit, " She has suffered no lasting harm from her accident. If anything she will learn to be more careful because of it." He announced as he moved around the couch to sit in an armchair across from where Mike sat. " She will become a strong kunoichi of the clan."

" I know unfortunately though that is what I am afraid of" Mike admitted.

" Afraid?" Splinter repeated. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he closely scrutinized his son. The tip of his tail began to tap a slow beat on the floor. " Why should Ramiela's trainings cause you fear now?"

Mike gulped as he looked up into Splinter's kind and knowing face " Because all of a sudden that **one** day in the distant future seems all too close for comfort," Mike said ruefully, " I know I can't keep Rama from going out and dealing with the situations we often find ourselves in." Mike began trying to explain his concerns " I'm not sure how I myself would function in a group, if Rama is also there. I think I would want to protect her first."

Splinter smiled " Ah being her father you would protect her whether she needed it or not. Are your abilities so lacking?"

" My abilities maybe not, but she is my daughter and I…" Mike shifted in his chair. He gave Splinter a pained and uncertain look.

Splinter took on a deep thoughtful look and his dark eyes became serious " I think that you are too well trained for those fears to find bearing." Splinter insisted kindly as he arched an eye brow then laughed a little " Besides Ramiela is not ninja yet so you are worrying needlessly my son."

Mike gulped slightly as he looked his Master full in the face " That is where you are wrong Master" he corrected, " she saved a little boy's life last night."

Splinter sat up straighter, his whiskers twitched and the hair on his neck bristled ever so slightly at this amazing tidbit. Something sparked deep in the ninja Master and Mike sensed it.

Mike wished he could take back those words but he knew there was no turning back now. So instead Mike began to fill his Mentor in on the details, before he was pressed into doing so.

" The truck that hit Rama, should have killed the boy. She didn't tell us because she was afraid that we'd be mad at her for exposing herself to humans." Mike shrugged slightly " After that she vanished into the night."

Pride shown in Splinter's eyes. He was well pleased and it showed in almost every whisker and hair.

" All of Ramiela's life she has been trained with the knowledge that one day she might need that knowledge." Splinter said, softly.

" I'm fully aware of that Master. As a future Jonin I also know the whole clan will one day look to her to keep them safe from harm."

Splinter gave his son a very deep and penetrating gaze " All of her life she has trained for this, sought our approval and we have confirmed always, that she would be a kunoichi of the clan." Splinter declared, he huffed a bit " Now though you wish to take that from her Michaeleangelo. You long to keep her from it."

Mike gave his father a pained look and shook his head in denial " I don't want to keep her entirely from it. I just don't think she is up for that sort of challenge yet." Mike corrected lamely.

Splinter scoffed a bit " She can't go forward while you continue to hold her back my son. In time Ramiela may come to resent that and you." Splinter's gaze grew firm and hard " You would rather have her believe that she has wasted her life until now. All because you don't wish to permit her into the clan she was born to."

" It isn't that Sensei" Mike moaned.

Splinter sensed the conflict within Mike and he softened slightly. " I was not sure of letting you or your brothers travel topside at first" he confessed, " I did not know if perhaps my training might actually be lacking in some small way, or if in spite of all I had taught you that it would not be sufficient." Splinter nodded his head a bit at that memory " I feared I would lose one or all of you."

Mike looked up at Splinter suddenly realizing that Splinter had, at one time wanted to protect them, just as he longed to keep Rama safe now.

" Then why did you let us go topside if you were so afraid for us?"

" I had taken you as far as I could except in some of the mental aspects. To hone your skills, I had to let you go topside." Splinter explained simply.

Mike nodded understanding, there was only so much sparring, katas and lessons could do. Some times the real lessons, the best lessons, were given when you put all that training to use in a battle of life and death. " We improved and got better bringing that into our training."

" You improved and you went beyond it my son, thus making you true ninja." Splinter declared proudly.

" We were thirteen though when we made that choice. Rama isn't even ten yet." Mike protested quickly though he knew such an excuse was nothing more then kindling for the fire.

" Did she make the choice for the right reason?" Splinter barked slapping his tail hard on to the concrete floor of the sewer pipe.

" Sure she did." Mike said honestly enough in the face of his Master's anger.

" Then she is ready to move on. Ramiela **wants** to be ninja" Splinter declared sharply, " You have no right to deny her that."

Mike sighed knowing Splinter was right. As a child at the age of four Rama had often asked if she would be " kuiochi daddy." Always she would play games of stealth trying to sneak up on people or her cat Baka. Often pretending in her games on the playground that she was ninja as she moved about the shadows in a strange game of hide and seek.

Splinter saw Mike's reflective look and nodded wisely " I have always said that Ramiela is more of a ninja at her age then any of you were, at her stage of growth."

Mike smiled, " Yeah well she grew up around a ninja family."

" That and being an only child she was around us far more then other children. Ramiela does know a great deal more then she lets on. She has a very soul in side her." Splinter spoke with great assurance on that count. He then looked at his son giving Mike a tender smile " The hardest part for any parent is knowing when to let go, until now you could keep her safe and protect her" Splinter agreed, " but no longer my son for Ramiela now must learn to stand on her own. If you don't allow her that she might seek it herself." He advised.

Mike scowled he could easily see Rama doing that, slipping off one night topside to prove herself and then she could very easily, end up in a situation where her family and friends were not near by to protect her from her own folly.

" The one thing I don't seem to want for her could be the only thing to protect her." Mike mumbled as he realized that fact.

" Now you understand my son" Splinter concurred.

Mike gave a small smile Splinter's way " You are right Master and I know I shouldn't dishonour the clan, or Rama for that matter." Mike admitted " But I still think it is going take me a few days to get used to and accept this fully."

Splinter sat back in his chair content he crossed his hands over his lap, as he smiled, " It might not be easy my son, but acceptance comes much easier with understanding my son. Do you wish me to inform Leonardo for you?"

" No I can do it Master" Mike insisted as he got up from his chair and went in search of his brother.

Splinter sighed with deep pleasure, he might not see his other grandchildren reach ninja status but he would see the first born accept her jenin role and place in the clan.

Mike knew that Leo would be spending time with his family in their own section of rooms. Leo always reserved, at his wife's insistence of course, the time from dinner to bed to spend time with his own family.

By now Jeff, Leo's and Karena's two year old would probably be in bed by now sleeping, while Aiden and Kali would soon be tucked into bed.

Karena answered Mike's gentle rapping on the door.

" Sorry Karena, I have to see Leo for a moment" Mike apologized putting on the sweetest pleading look he had at his disposal.

Karena gave him a sour look, and Mike gave her a deep sad look in return and whispered " Pretty please, I won't keep him long I promise." He cajoled.

Karena rolled her eyes, and then laughed, " Mike you fool you know I can't turn you down."

" You did it often enough when I taught you Japanese." Mike retorted. He knew as Karena did that while Leo set aside time for his family, clan business could intercede or take precedent.

Mike waited until Leo arrived at the door and ducked out in the hallway with him.

" Sorry if I got you in any trouble with Karena there Leo."

" It won't be a problem Mike" Leo assured him " What's up?" he inquired arching an eye ridge slightly as he got down to business.

Leo listened carefully as Mike filled him in on the most recent news, he rubbed his chin with one hand as Mike concluded his story.

" If she vanished that well I don't think we have to concern ourselves with visitors. There has been no alarms since the one Ramiela, herself, tripped off" Leo confirmed, " I think we are safe on that count. You can tell April that she can discreetly relay the message that Ramiela is well to those who are concerned but we don't wish to make a big deal out of it."

" All right Leo I'll phone her." Mike said.

" Good" Leo paused and gave a rueful shake of his head " I was sure she'd be twelve before she was up to something like this. Even with us doing a lot of her exercises topside. Splinter felt she would be eleven." Leo was clearly impressed by this information.

Mike tried not to even think of that fact as he turned to Leo, unable to help himself when he asked " You'll be careful with her won't you Leo?"

Leo sensed his brothers concerns and fears, he reached out and placed a comforting hand on Mike's arm " You know I will Mike. She won't be alone at any time. It just means Ramiela will be taking on more responsibilities."

" I know that Leo" Mike agreed but his tone wasn't so sure.

Leo considered realizing that Mike could probably need something to occupy himself as he grew used to the idea of Rama becoming an official member of their team. " This should be a happy occasion Mike" Leo insisted slapping his brother on the back.

" It also means she is leaving her childhood behind Leo" Mike moped.

" True" Leo admitted, he scowled slightly " You know something of this importance ought to be marked with some form of celebration." Leo said casually.

" Like a party Leo?" Mike asked, " I might be able to do something like that." Mike grinned at the prospect.

" Sure a party is just what we need. I leave the planning to you Mike" Leo stated as if this was of utmost importance.  
Leo didn't really blame his brother for his protectiveness of Rama. Mike was very sensitive and caring for years, Rama had been his reason for many things. Being her only parent it was natural for him to feel he had to look out for her. Once she had proven her worth on the team then Mike would ease up and things would fall into place.

It was to be expected. Leo watched Mike head down the hall before turning back to his set of rooms to be with his own family. Leo smiled as he rubbed his hands slightly together.

No longer would he and his brothers fight alone for now on for all intent and purposes they had added a kunoichi to their team.

TBC


	8. Game to reality

Coming Of Age

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Eight – Game to reality

Two days after the accident, Don rechecked Rama's leg, the wound on it was healing quite nicely and Don, with the knowledge that a cast might be needed, had wisely used self absorbing stitches.

" No sign of infection everything looks good. Now comes the tricky part I want to see if you can put weight on your leg."

" Okay!" Rama cheered ready to jump off the table. Don's hand quickly restrained her.

" Hold it right there!" Don ordered " I want you to place just a bit of weight on it and slowly increase the weight until it hurts. If it hurts right away.**Stop** immediately."

Rama nodded obediently as she eased herself down, cautiously placing her left foot on to the ground, barely had she put weight on it when she felt the sharp jolt of pain. She inhaled sharply between gritted teeth and squeezed her eyes shut at how much it hurt her.

Don had been keeping his senses alert and he moved fast, as soon as he sensed her pain he bent scooping her into his arms and back on to the infirmary bed.

Don gave her a gentle but sympathetic look " Guess that answers that question. Looks like it is time for a cast after all Ramiela."

" Can I do ninja lessons with a cast on Uncle Donatello?" she asked hopefully.

Don shook his head " I thought I told you before you might miss a lot more lessons."

" You did but I was hoping…" Rama moaned totally crestfallen at the prospect of missing her lessons. " Its not **fair!**" She grouched suddenly sulking.

" Sorry Ramiela but it is necessary, especially as you are going need two good legs for ninjitsu. Even when the cast comes off you will have to rebuild the muscles in your leg slowly." Don replied kindly. He cupped her face in his hands " Trust me the alternatives could be much worse."

" I don't see how," Rama moped.

Don and Sara prepared the cast and while they mixed the plaster for the cast they explained what Rama would have to do to care for it, as well as things she should tell them about immediately.

Ramiela listened carefully to all the instructions with a morose look on her face. " Having a cast isn't going to be any fun at all."

Don laughed, " That is what you think Ramiela, when the cast is dry your friends and family can sign the cast and draw pictures on it for you."

" Really?" Rama perked up a bit with that news. She chuckled a bit " People drawing on my leg."

After all the orders had been given and she had been handed her crutches Rama made her way out of the infirmary, out of habit she made her way to the dojo. Sensei was there instructing Aiden and Kaliann in some of the basics.

" Aiden bend your knees more, and spread your legs further apart for better balance." Leo instructed. He shook his head when Aiden refused to comply.

Leo walked over to Aiden and taking his hands gave Aiden a gentle push on the shoulders. Aiden was forced to back up or fall over onto his tail.

" Now improve your stance son, you should remain firm!"

This time Aiden hastened to obey and Leo nodded his approval.

" Better much better son."

Rama went over and sat down on a bench against the wall to watch the rest of the lesson, with just a hint of wistfulness on her face.

Leo dismissed the two a few minutes later. Aiden typically wandered over to look at the weapons displayed in the racks, he kept his hands locked behind his back. Proving that he fully understood, and was willing to abide, by the rule of looking but not touching the weapons.

Leo walked over and sat down beside Ramiela placing a hand on her shoulder " Looks like you won't be doing much of the physical part of ninjitsu for awhile."

Rama sighed, as she looked up at her Sensei, " I could do it Sensei. With the cast on my leg won't hurt any." She blurted out frantically.

Leo gave a stern shake of his head " You can't put too much of a strain on your leg, even with the cast on, you might end up making your leg much weaker in the long run. Patience, is a virtue you must learn Ramiela, especially an important one to ninja."

" I want to do ninjitsu though Sensei. I don't want to sit around and do nothing but school work" She said, " I don't care for Uncle Donatello's lessons."

Leo chuckled he knew how Rama felt about Don. He was also fully aware of how many problems his brother had with teaching Rama her lessons.

" You know Ramiela you can still practice ninjitsu."

Rama pulled her head back slightly giving Leo a strange puzzled look that clearly said** ' **_Say what?'_ She knew that he had just told her she couldn't do ninjitsu, so she couldn't figure out why now, all of a sudden she could.

Leo laughed at her perplexed look " Ninja need more then just physical skills. They use a great deal of mental abilities as well. I've been focusing mostly on your physical but we can work on the mental while you are recovering."

" Mental? What do ninja need that stuff for? Don't they just need to kick butt?" Rama asked.

" Mental abilities help a ninja to understand more about their enemies and the world around them. With the mental skills you can pick up emotions, you can learn what others are thinking, you know if people are lying. Sometimes you might even learn what the enemy plans to do before he does it." Leo explained.

" Cooooool!" Rama grinned, " But I can all ready tell sometimes what family members are feeling. I do it with daddy and Aunt Karena."

" Yes, I know you can but you must learn to control it and use it when you want to." Leo replied simply, " It should not be something that happens just once in a while with certain people."

Rama smiled, " Any ninja lesson has to be better then none at all. Or being stuck doing nothing but boring schoolwork" She admitted.

Leo grinned, " Besides that there are other things you can learn to do while you recover. You could learn a new skill or hobby. In fact I am going to insist you learn to do one new skill while you are healing." Leo decided quickly, " I don't care if you learn how to draw, or play an instrument after all your Aunt Jen does have that guitar. Just learn something that you might be able to use in your life and enjoy." Then Leo gave her a stern look " As for Don, he has a great deal to teach you, and you really ought to respect him."

Rama groaned inwardly sensing a lecture coming " Okay I'll try to pay more attention to Uncle Donatello" she relented, " Can we work on the mental work now Sensei?"

Leo was aware that she was trying to divert attention elsewhere but he also knew that Rama did need to know the mental aspects, and it would probably be far easier for him to instruct her on it now, then waiting until she recovered fully.

The mental aspects of ninjitsu required a great deal of discipline and focus to achieve, whichwas partly the reason why Rama didn't know much about them as of yet. Her age, and her natural characteristics made it difficult to teach her correctly.

" All right we will work in the meditation room. I'll get a chair for you to sit on just to make things easier for you. Normally you would be expected to sit on the floor in the lotus position."

Rama cuddled up to Splinter on his right side, Aiden was on Splinter's left, while Kaliann had the spot of honour on Splinter's lap. All of them were on the couch listening as Splinter told them stories about his sons when they were little.

Karena entered the living room and saw all of them she smiled as the one tale ended " Enough stories now you two it is bedtime." She announced.

" Aw but mom" Aiden protested " Splinter was gonna tell us when Dad were real bad."

" Your father real bad?" Karena repeated in disbelief arching an eyebrow and shaking her head " I find that hard to believe."

" Leonardo had his moments when he was younger. If he got an idea into his head he could become very stubborn about it." Splinter replied.

" He can still be stubborn. Trust me!" Karena said and then laughed a little.

Splinter turned to Aiden " I will tell you the story tomorrow for now listen to your mother."

Aiden's face grew dark " I wanna hear story.** NOW!" **He yelled to help get his point across.

" Hey you don't talk to Splinter like that" Karena admonished sharply " Say you are sorry." She insisted.

Aiden turned and glared at his mother before answering with a simple **" NO!"**

Karena smiled as she moved in and picked Aiden up " It is most definitely bedtime. Come on Kali."

Kaliann reached up and kissed Splinter's whiskery nose " Night Spinter" she said sweetly before getting off his lap and following after her mom.

Rama watched them leave and snuggled closer to Splinter. She had always liked the fact that he was the soft member of the family, at least until she started getting Aunts.

Splinter smiled down at her " Is there a story you would like to hear my child?"

" Uh-uh." Rama shook her head.

Splinter looked at the cast marked in numerous felt colours, he clearly recognized the different signatures. " Are you all right Ramiela? He asked suspiciously.

" I don't think daddy is very happy with me." Rama mumbled.

Splinter nodded he had sensed something that was disturbing her, obviously she had picked up on Mike's concerns for her. " Why do you say that child?"

" He said he were proud of me for helping that little boy but he don't act like it" Rama explained, " he's also kinda of sad but I don't know why. I didn't mean to get hurt. Didn't I do a good thing? Or is it that I didn't act ninja enough for daddy?"

Splinter wrapped an arm around her shoulder hugging her close with one arm while he stroked her hair with his other hand. " Ramiela rest assured you are ninja enough for your father. Your father though knows he now must start to let you go and that isn't easy for him."

" Let me go? Go where? Where am I going?" Rama demanded suddenly worried " You're not making me goes away are ya?"

Splinter chocked back his laughter as he heard this, for he realized she had misunderstood him and it was causing her to become more concerned. " It is not what you think Ramiela. Your father must come to grips with the fact you are getting older and you might not need him as much as you once did" Splinter informed her kindly. " He also knows in a few short years you will be doing more as a ninja."

" Really?" Rama interrupted her eyes full of excitement at that prospect.

Splinter did end up laughing this time " Really." He replied simply then smiled, " Ninja often find themselves in great danger Ramiela and your father doesn't want to see you hurt."

" Daddy worries too much. I supposed to be kunoichi. I wants to be a ninja and dad said I could be one." Rama declared. She grinned, a little " I like to play that I really am a ninja. One day I won't have to play that I am one. Because I will be."

Splinter caressed her face with one hand " You most certainly will. However when a parent worries Ramiela it is their way of saying they love you." He sat back and gave her a tender look " So your father just wants you to know he cares about you. He doesn't want the games to become real."

Rama nodded, " Aunt Karena doesn't want the game real either."

" How do you know that? Has she told you?" Splinter wondered.

" No I feel it. I feel her and dad pretty good. Sensei is tryin' to git me to feel everyone though but it isn't easy." Rama gave a slow shake of her head " I can't seem to get it with anyone but dad and Karena."

" You are able to read them because they are much closer to you. Karena has never hid her feelings" Splinter confessed, he knew Leo had been aware of her intentions towardshim but his son had ignored her. " Perhaps I can help you learn to read others."

Rama beamed she loved Splinter's lessons " I'd like a lesson with you Master."

"Very well we will arrange it hmm?" Splinter asked.

Rama nodded and sighed with contentment as she nestled close to Splinter resting her head on his arm " Is daddy going let me be a kunoichi one day?"

" I am sure he will come to accept it as inevitable child." Splinter answered.

Rama laughed, " In what?"

" Inevitable. It means that it must come to pass. It is your future and your destiny. You are ninja and your father will accept it in time, so you must not worry any longer."

Rama smiled " Maybe. Maybe I'll just play ninja till daddy is ready for it to be real" she decided softly.

Splinter sighed inwardly, _' Ah such wisdom'_ he mused though he had a feeling that Rama would find it difficult to turn down ninja status until her father was ready to accept it.

Rama like many young children had spent her early years playing at the thing she wanted to be when she grew up. She emulated the adults around her in the same fashion other children would make believe at being mom, dad or some job career like a doctor or fireman. Some children even pretended to be their favourite characters from books or movies.

Yet very few of those children would ever grow up to be one of those things they pretended to be as a child, growth, opportunities changed goals and aspirations.

Ramiela though would get to be exactly what she had dreamed of and pretended to be, one day very soon she would be a real kunoichi and then she wouldn't have to pretend any longer.

Only once her childhood game became a reality would it suddenly take on all new meaning for her.

TBC


	9. Ninja

Coming Of Age

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Nine- Ninja.

Mike paused to take in what had been accomplished thus far, he and Karena were busy decorating the living room in preparation for Rama's party. Colourful streamers stretched from one area of the room to the other, balloons in various colours were also hung in corners. Streamers also were draped around Splinter's favourite chair, it was the seat for the guest of honour, for the party at least.

Rama herself was still unaware of any festivities, she had been kept occupied throughout the day with very interesting things, if only to side track her. While Karena baked a cake Mike had taught Rama the fine art of juggling and started her on a few simple lessons of ventriloquism. Then Karena had taken over showing Rama how to draw animals using basic shapes to define the bodies while Mike decorated the cake.

At present Rama was in a lesson with Leo.

Karena stepped back and smiled then let out a sigh her face growing serious " Mike your not really going let Rama do this. Are you?" She couldn't help but ask unable to hide her worry or concern.

Mike looked her way " You know Karena I've been thinking about this non-stop since I found out, and I've come to the conclusion that it is for the best, that it happened now."

" But Mike what about all the dangers she is going to face out there?" Karena protested.

" She has to face it some time. We can't keep her from it, not forever. She has to be a jonin and she is going need all the training possible to help her with that." Mike replied pointing out the obvious " Besides Rama is still willing to listen to all of us right now. Can you imagine in a few years when she becomes a teenager?" Mike rolled his eyes, " Now that is scary Karena."

" Yes but for her to actually start to see the darker side of society. To be exposed to all **that!**" Karena gave a wide gesture with an arm and shook her head in denial.

Mike walked over and gave her a hug " We can't always protect her from the worst much as I'd like to. Heck I wasn't even able to protect her from her on mother when it gets down to it. She needs to this Karena." Mike smiled a little, " Much as I'd like to keep her my little girl I know it isn't going to happen. I'd rather see her prepared so she can handle what ever comes to her later." He explained then concluded " All we can do is provide her with the tools and training she will need to make the right decisions later."

Karena gave a weak trembling smile in response " My children aren't quite five and somehow I find I am all ready dreading the fact that this day will come for them too" she muttered.

Mike gave her a consoling look " Come on we best finish this up before the guests arrive."

The guests of course were April, Casey, their two children and Rama's good friend Jessie who had all been sworn to secrecy.

Jessie's stuttering wasn't as bad as it had been two years ago though the boy still faltered with his speech. However due to the original agreement of Jessie keeping his schoolwork up in order to see Rama as well as earn lessons, meant the boy now brought home high grades in school and he was no longer beaten up by others. Jessie was still teased about his speech problems and he still had problems making new friends, but it was clear the hard work was paying off.

Leo finally glanced up releasing Rama from her lesson " I think that is enough for now, you are getting frustrated and that won't help your concentration any."

" It is so hard though Sensei" Rama groaned, " Sometimes it feels like I almost have it then it goes and gets away on me." She complained.

" You have to learn to focus and not allow yourself to become distracted by outside thoughts or surroundings when you meditate. Perhaps when Splinter works with you he can help you with that."

" I hope so" Rama agreed she then grinned, " I think I'll go phone Jessie see if he can come over for a bit. Not that I can play much of our usual games with the cast on."

" No but you can spend some time together and get him to sign your cast too" Leo agreed as he turned to blow out the candles in the meditation room as he waited for her to leave the room. Once she did he followed behind her using his stealth moves to, hopefully, not be detected by her.

Rama though was only interested in going to contact Jessie as she made her way on the crutches towards the living room. She stopped short blinking as she took in all the decorations. Her jaw dropped in amazement and she shook her head in disbelief.

" What the…is going on. It isn't anyone's birthday" Rama gasped as her brow furrowed in puzzlement.

**" Surprise!"** Came a shout from various sections of the living room as family members and friends made themselves known.

Leo walked silently up behind Ramiela " From now on Ramiela your training is going to become a great deal more serious" He warned her kindly " This party is our way of saying, Welcome as a full ninja of the clan." He explained.

Rama looked up at him stunned " But how Sensei?" She gasped, " I don't get it I thought I was just in trainin' not a real kunoichi."

" You have to be a real Kunoichi one day" Leo reasoned.

Splinter chuckled, " Why don't you come sit Ramiela and I will explain" he suggested as he gestured towards the chair.

Ramiela made her way over to the chair but she paused before sitting down, she knew that this was his chair and it didn't seem right for her to take his place, so she glanced back his way for permission or confirmation that it was allowed.

Splinter smiled and nodded ever so slightly.

So Rama eased her way into the chair while the rest of the family, minus Aunt Sara who was at work, came and made themselves comfortable on the other chairs, while Mike, Raph and Don went to grab some extra chairs out of the kitchen.

Once everyone was settled and comfortable Splinter took centre stage, as it were in the middle of the chairs that ringed the living room. He smiled at Ramiela his look for her but his voice clear enough that it easily travelled to everyone gathered.

" A child Ramiela, focus only on the things that are important to them. Having fun, playing games and being near those they love and care for. So it is understandable, that young ninja are trained by the use of simple games to make learning more interesting to them." Splinter explained, " but in time the youth outgrows the needs for games and desires more. They eventually long to take their place in the clan as real ninja. Each young student matures at a different rate, so the time they move on is different for each of them." Splinter scowled slightly, " In fact it is often causes great difficulties and tragedies to push a youth into taking this step. The student must show and prove they are ready for the responsibility."

Splinter waited watching her Rama had a feeling he wanted something from her, she knew it was very rude to interrupt the Master of the clan, so she would never think of speaking out of place where Splinter, or even Sensei was concerned. However knowing that he was waiting for some sort of acknowledgment for her she cautiously asked " So how do you know when a jenin is ready to take that step?" she wondered.

Splinter nodded and she sensed his approval as if that was exactly what he wanted. " Usually training intensifies when the child has become old enough and mature enough to think beyond themselves and their own wants" Splinter stated " By saving Nate's life you thought of him first. You willingly helped him even though you feared that we would not approve, and you thought you would suffer severe repercussions for such a deed." Splinter beamed down at her as Rama ducked her head and blushed a bit.

" You used your training to your benefit, followed the ninja code to strike hard and fade away. You knew in your heart and soul that his life had meaning and value that was equal to your own."

Rama gulped slightly at those words and she nodded a bit trying not to squirm with embarrassment.

Splinter chuckled " You have brought much honour to us and your actions prove you are ready for more adult responsibility as a true kunoichi of the clan." With that Splinter bowed low before her.

Though she was sitting and couldn't return the bow properly, Rama still returned the bow as best she could to let him know she was honoured. She sat up straighter her eyes glowing " Real ninja training now." She gushed with enthusiasm.

Leo grinned, " Yes but only when your leg is better." He answered her sternly though he had to smile at her excitement.

" I can patrol late at night now?" Rama wondered quickly.

" That is one of the things you will be doing" Leo agreed calmly, " But at first you will be paired with one of us until…"

Rama was so thrilled by that prospect she forgot her manners for the moment and cut Leo off " Can I patrol with Uncle Raphael?"

" Who said I wanted you?" Raph snorted.

Rama smirked his way " Who said **you** could say no to** me!**" Rama replied

" Hey, I have Ashly now" Raph insisted as he tickled his two year old daughter " I have to learn how to use the word no."

Rama shot a sour steady glare at her uncle " Learn it with **her** then **not **with me" She insisted.

Leo coughed once as if clearing his throat Rama looked back at him and gave a weak grin as she realized her lapse from moments ago, quickly she apologized though a bit sheepishly " Sorry Sensei."

Leo smiled understanding her error and not willing to berate her any for it, at least not this time " You will patrol with all of us at different times." He informed her, " You will also be permitted to carry weapons outside of the lair. Though you must only use them when it is absolutely necessary" Leo gave a brief outline of the basic rules she would be expected to keep to now that she was permitted to keep her weapons on her at all times. " You must also pick a weapon to become proficient in as your own weapon." Leo laughed a bit " As if we all don't know, which weapon that will be."

Everyone joined in, it was well known amongst all gathered that Rama had a thing for sais.

Rama grinned as she considered all her options " I don't want to be too hasty about this all the weapons have their advantages and disadvantages. Hmmm, I think that I would really like…" She paused for a moment " the katana." She announced to all.

" Hold on!" Raph sputtered not sure he had heard right.

Meanwhile everyone else was doing a double take staring at Rama as if some alien had taken her over.

" I thought yo…yo..you wanted sss…sais Rama" Jessie finally remarked. He knew Rama had often talked about having and carrying her own sais when she became a real ninja. So he couldn't quite understand her sudden change of heart over her favoured weapon now.

Rama gave a devilish grin and laughed " Them too." She agreed, " I like them both. I want to carry both."

Leo sighed as he looked at her " It is a little unorthodox" he admitted " But I suppose if that is what you want we can permit it. It just means you will have to work all the harder to become proficient in both and use them interchangeably."

" I will Sensei. I promise" Rama vowed earnestly.

Mike then took the floor " You are going need a few more things hon, if you plan on joining us. Like the proper equipment for protection." Mike smiled a bit, " You also have earned the right to wear a ninja bandanna, I took the liberty of making you one in one of your favourite colours, aqua."

Mike pulled the bandanna out of his belt and went over, Rama bowed her head letting her dad nimbly tie it on, when he was done he took his hands and tilted her head slightly up and back to see the bandanna on her.

He nodded and gave a trembling smile " It is a good colour for you." He said simply.

" Thank you dad" Rama whispered softly she stared up into his face, trying to decipher if he was all right with her being a kunoich after all.

Yes she had told Splinter she'd leave it a game, but she had been waiting for this day so long. _' Actually I've waited all my life for this.' _She thought to herself '_How can I possibly turn it down now?'_

Mike tousled her hair a bit " I think April has a few things for you too Rama" Mike said.

Rama was startled to hear this, " Gee, Aunt April you didn't have to get me any thing" she claimed, " After all I kinda lied to you and I shouldn't have."

April smiled " I didn't get these gifts for you. They come to you by way of me is all" April insisted, " See one of them is from the truck driver Randy Gates, and the other is from Nate's parents." she explained, " I told them I had found the girl who had saved Nate that you had suffered a broken bone but made it home all right. Your family didn't want to go into a bunch of publicity about it, though they are proud of what you did." April laughed, " The hard part was trying to convince them that they couldn't even have a picture of you. I had to spin quite a yarn for why they couldn't meet you and Nate's parents really wanted a picture of the 'angel'."

Rama giggled, " If they got my picture they would think I was more a demon then a creature of heaven."

" Probably" April agreed, " Anyways they did buy you a few small gifts and asked me to give them to you. This here is from Randy he asked me what you liked I told him you loved flowers."

April handed over a large bouquet of roses and a box of candy.

Rama beamed as she saw her favourite flower " I love roses" she gasped taking the flowers and inhaling their scent. Rama was far too used to getting flowers only during spring and summer, roses on very rare occasions in deed. The winter months meant flowers were more expensive and so she never got them in fall and winter. So this bunch of roses was even more special to her.

" G….Gi..Girly stuff" Jessie snorted with contempt.

Rama smiled at her friend " I can still ninja kick you Jessie so watch it."

Jessie didn't care to see his good friend act like a **girl.** He liked the fact Rama was rough, tough, into playing all kinds of sports and could think of the greatest stuff to play. Not to mention her zany sense of humour. However every once in a while Rama would do something that was 'girly' and as far as Jessie was concerned it didn't suit his friend in the least.

" Not with a brok…broken leg you can't" Jessie shot back.

" HA! Shows what you know Jess, I could still beat you."

" With yo…your cr…crutch maybe" Jessie retorted.

The family snickered and guffawed over Jessie's quick response and even Rama joined in the laughter. When everything quietened down she shook her head as if in disbelief.

" I told you before Jess, don't mess with ninja." She gave a sly smile " we have ways of getting our revenge."

Jessie just smiled knowing Rama's threat was empty and hollow she was just trying to make him nervous and it wasn't going to work.

April then handed Rama a brightly gift wrapped box with a card attached " This here is from Nate's family."

Rama opened the card first. She took it out of the envelope and opened it to have a twenty dollar bill and a picture fall in her lap. Rama looked at the picture seeing the boy she had saved that night. Then she turned back to the card.

" Money, words and gifts are not enough to thank you for all you have done to help Nate. So hopefully you can accept this small token of our appreciation. You will always be Nate's angel."

Rama glanced at her family she saw Leo nod telling her it was all right and she smiled turning back to the wrapped box to peel the papers from it. When the paper had been cast aside it revealed a beautiful porcelain doll dressed in red velvet and lace, she had green eyes and light brown hair.

" I've never seen a doll a pretty as this before" Rama gasped.

Jessie rolled his eyes. Dolls NOW! What were these complete strangers trying to do with his friend. For once Jessie was grateful that Rama did have to lead such a secretive life. If these strangers could buy this sort of stuff for his friend, who knows what others might try to do to her.

" My dollie" Kaliann shrilled suddenly, she had inherited many of Rama's old dolls and she knew her cousin didn't play with dolls anymore, except on rare occasions when they played together.

Karena shook her head and pulled Kaliann to her " No Kali, that doll is meant to look at not to play with. If you played with that doll it would break and couldn't be fixed so it would be no good any more. Your other dolls are far better, then Rama's doll."

Kaliann smirked and stuck her tongue out " Dolls are meant to play. I like my dollies better."

" Not this one she is going to sit in my bedroom. I wouldn't want it getting wrecked." Rama stated.

Mike smiled " So Rama are you happy to finally be a kunoichi?" He asked as he came and kneeled by her chair.

Rama bit her lip then looked at her father " You want me to be kunoichi daddy?"

Mike sighed " Honey, I can't stop you from being kunoichi. It is what you are and what you are meant to be." Mike said with deep sincerity, " It is in your blood. You are getting to the time in your life when you are going to have to make your own choices and do the right thing. So the question is do you want this?"

Rama nodded her head numbly, even though she knew it might hurt her dad to know she wanted it so.

" Good. Because your going be one hell of a ninja one day. Better then me even."

" Who says I'm not better then you right now?" Rama couldn't help the quip that came so easily to her.

" Oh, don't go getting cocky grasshopper, you still have a lot to learn." Mike chided, " Not to mention the fact I can still chuck you out of your shell." He rose to his feet and hugged her kissing her " I'm proud of you Rama and I love you."

Rama sensed that this time it was the truth. He was proud of her no matter what, and Rama felt instantly better about her own choice, just knowing this eased a great weight form her.

" So are you happy kunoichi?" Mike asked again.

" Happier then I've been ever before. It is all I wanted dad." Rama claimed.

Mike smiled as he bent to hug her again " Then welcome to the clan kunoichi. It will be an honour to have you fight by our sides."

The End


End file.
